


You're Now Mine

by thranduils1



Series: You're Now Mine [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Control, Control Issues, Dark, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, toxic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Fulfilling a request for @lets-personofinterestontumbir! – “Could you do a drabble for the Persephone AU I don’t know If you’ve seen once upon a time but the episode 1x07 reminded me a lot of this story when the evil queen ripped out the huntsmen’s heart if you could do something like that it would be awesome. Thank you.”A continuation of my story Persephone, an alternate storyline (link for OG in the first chapter).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Veers off from chapter six of my other fic [Persephone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799815/chapters/34241027). Fic originally posted 2/8/17.

You watched Crowley fly over the table and crash into the piles of artifacts behind it. Lucifer advanced on him quickly, striding, his power radiating off of him.

“Bollocks” you heard Crowley snap to himself and you knew an instant he was going to leave. Your heart sank, not having to watch Lucifer’s reaction. But you did anyway.

Lucifer threw himself over the table, ready to strike. But stopped on a dime, staring down at what you assumed was empty space. Lucifer’s chest heaved.

You swallowed sharply, your eyes darting to the door before looking back at him. There was no way you could make it… but you had to try. Your feet moved before your mind was made up, your body trying to save you, saving you precious seconds.

The second you started moving, you were immobilized, your body frozen in mid motion of your attempted escape.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Lucifer growled from behind you.

<> <> <>

“I could take your free will… snatch it right from you,” Lucifer mused quietly, finally speaking, his eyes flashing at the thought of it.

He had brought you back down to Crowley’s – or now his – throne room. The room had been empty after he shooed the other demons away, leaving the two of you alone. He hadn’t touched you yet, other than letting it be known through his tone he was furious with you.

For the past few minutes he had been pacing in silence, deep in thought. It had made you grow more and more anxious with every passing moment, and you knew that’s what he had intended to do to you.

You swallowed sharply, trying not to look as nervous as you felt. But, you knew you were failing. “You don’t want to do that,” you said, your voice warbling a bit.

Turning to face you fully, Lucifer cocked his head to the side a bit. “Oh? Why?”

He was toying with you.

“Because… because…” you stammered on your words, trying to think of any one reason. You knew there was none to persuade him but you thought frantically, trying to save yourself.

“Stop pleading,” Lucifer drawled. “I like groveling from you but not like this.” You opened your mouth to protest again but his jaw set and he glared at you. You decided to heed his warning and closed your mouth again. He began advancing on you slowly, like a predator coming in for its prey.

“Lucifer,” you said your voice shaking, holding your hand out as if that would help.

He still sauntered up to you, peering down his nose at you, biting his bottom lip slightly.

“Please…” you choked out, trying again.

“Please what?” he drawled, again.

You shook your head, trying to blink back tears. “Don’t steal my thoughts. Please.”

Lucifer cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes a bit at you. He looked genuinely confused by what you had requested. After a few moments, a mocking smirk played its way across his lips that blossomed into a wide smile.

He reached his hands up, grasping the sides of your face. “Your thoughts, princess?” he asked you in an incredulous tone. You tried to pull away from him but he held fast, scolding you with a tsk. “What makes you think I’m after those? Why would I want you to forget all the great times we’ve shared?” His expression darkened. “Or your place?” His eyes traveled downward. “No… you have something far more… valuable for me than that.”

Fingers trailing down your throat with one hand, he caressed your exposed skin. Your breath was shallow, your nervousness and fear getting the better of you. There was something behind his eyes that was unsettling you more than he ever had before.

To your dismay, his hand rested in the middle of your chest. He caressed there for a second and you let out a little strangled breath, afraid for your heart, considering where his hand was hovering.

His eyes met yours again and he gave you a small smile, looking amused by your stressed state. “Now, you can tell me all you like about what a good little girl you’re going to be. But, princess, I just can’t believe you. Not after what you just pulled.” His tone was full of contempt, “You didn’t even say goodbye.” His expression hardened. “And you fraternized with the enemy after I told you multiple times to not to!”

Giving a little laugh, he shrugged, “I mean, you did tell me I couldn’t trust you and I agreed. I just didn’t think it would come to fruition that I would have to have that proven to me.” He leaned in, “But, I should have listened to my instincts. Crowley had the same…” he breathed in deeply, inhaling your scent. “Whiff of defiance.”

Something snapped in him and his hand on your face spread out and tightened as he grasped your chin. “I won’t make the same mistake twice,” he spat. “I don’t know what made you think you could defy me like that and not go unpunished! You’re not going anywhere, Princess. For a long, long time. I am going to squash that defiance once and for all.”

He hesitated for a moment before he said with a lace of apology in the tone, “This is going to hurt, sweetheart.”

Suddenly, he plunged the hand that had been resting on your chest into you. The pain was excruciating, it felt like you were being torn in two from the inside out. The pain was all you felt, resounding throughout every fiber of your being. He was carving into you.

It felt like it lasted forever and when he retracted his hand, you gasped for air as if it was the first time you had breathed. Your chest heaved, your sobs finally leaving your mouth that you had kept cooped up as he had messed up your insides. Tears formed in your eyes, trying to blink away the resonating pain.

A pleased noise left Lucifer’s mouth before he pulled you to him roughly, his lips crashing into yours. There was no feeling in the kiss, just dominance. He pulled away, his grip tightening a bit. You gasped a little against the pressure. The pain was still there but it was an ebb rather than stabbing.

Lucifer was watching you closely, desire etched on his face mixed with his satisfaction.

“What did you do?” you rasped out.

His lips curled into a satisfied smile, him basically purring, “You’re now mine…” his eyes flashed with fulfillment before he finished, “…my pet.” His finger rose to your chest again and you tried to retreat, terrified he would do it again. He noticed, smirking a little. He placed his finger on your chest bone, tracing light circles. “You’re marked, princess. It’s such a pity it had to come to this. But, now, I know that you won’t ever disobey again.”

He flexed his fingers and a sharp pain flew through you, your knees wanting to buckle out from underneath you. He held onto your arm but it wasn’t enough to keep you standing. You fell at his feet and he let go of your arm, letting you sprawl out on your knees, your head near his shoes. The pain subsided.

“That beautiful, shining soul now has my mark,” he purred, explaining it to you. He dipped down into a crouching position in front of you as you were gasping for breath again, grimacing against the pain you had just felt. His hand moved under your chin, moving your head up to look at him. Staring into your eyes he told you, “This place is really your cage now. Before you had some leeway but, princess, you squandered that freedom I gave you. From this moment forward, you will do everything that I say. If you ever disobey me… ever try to run away again… I will find you. And I promise you that pain can resonate across the planet. It doesn’t matter where you are and where I am… I. _will_. find. you.”

Lucifer’s fingers ghosted your jawline, his eyes drinking you in. He looked hungry. “Mhm…” he muttered to himself. He pulled you up to your feet and he stared down at you. His fingers moved to trace your lips, watching you intently. He leaned down and placed his lips on yours. It was soft at first but increased in intensity the longer he stayed. He bit your bottom lip slightly before pulling away. “I think it’s time we get you some more dresses, princess. And other nice things for you to wear…” his eyes flashed at the thought.

He shot a look over your shoulder and demanded, “Take her to our bedchambers.” He laid a kiss on your forehead and you blinked back tears, trying to swallow your predicament. “I have something to deal with. Your lovely… adopted brothers are causing trouble once again. You stay put.” A wicked smile flashed across his face. “I know you will.” He winked at you before you felt a hand on your arm.

The demon turned you around, turning you to face a couple other demons waiting to walk with the pair of you.

You were trapped here.


	2. Chapter 2

“You look… remarkable.”

The gossamer part of the dress trailed up from your wrists to the top of your breasts where blue flowers adorned down to the waist of the dress where the chiffon skirt took over. You were back in your quarters, having just finished getting dressed. Lucifer had taken back to his habit of leaving what he wanted you to wear when he left you while you were sleeping.

He held you close. “What do you say, princess?”

“Thank you.”

“You are such a good pupil. Now, tell me, what does daddy say about undergarments?” You blushed, unaware he could sense that. He smirked at your expression and stated, “I want them off. Now.” His last word was definite.

Pulling away from him, you moved to the bed. Slowly, you pulled them off, making a show of it. You sat down, pulling them down your legs. Lucifer’s pupils were dilated, watching you with lust. Yanking them off from around your ankles, you tossed the pair aside. Standing up, you let your dress fall back down to the ground.

“Hmm. If only you could sit that lovely body on my face at the moment…” Your heart skipped a beat as he paused, considering it. He smirked, “But, love, I have things to do. And you need to accompany me.”

<> <> <>

Again, you found yourself sitting by Lucifer’s – formally Crowley’s – throne. You were getting tired of sitting erect and you tried to push the sleepiness away. Lucifer was hard at work, pouring over old documents and weapons. This is what he had meant about you needing to accompany him. As before, he just liked having you in the room with him, easy access for him to admire you.

The silence in the room was broken when there was a loud crash. You jumped to attention, your eyes moving towards the source of the sound. A demon was standing there, looking like a deer in headlights. A few of Lucifer’s weapons had falling off the cart they had been on and one was definitely broken.

Lucifer slowly stood up straight, his eyes fixated on the demon. The tension in the air could have been cut with a knife as he slowly advanced on the demon. He stood inches taller than it and he peered down his nose at them, glowering.

The demon swallowed sharply, staring terrified back up at him.

“What… did I say… about anyone touching these?” Lucifer asked, his tone dangerous.

“T-t-to not to?” The demon stammered out.

“Exactly!” Lucifer exclaimed with false excitement.

The demon tried to plead. “I’m sorry, sir!”

Lucifer clucked before turning back towards you. Meandering towards you, the demon watched his retreating back with unease. All eyes were on Lucifer as he approached you, stopping in front of you.

Reaching out, he lightly stroked the side of your face. “You’re gonna help me make a decision.” His finger twirled around a strand of your hair, “What should I do, princess?”

You knew what he wanted you to say. This was a demon for gods sake but you felt compassion for it regardless. But Lucifer wanted them dead. And to defy him in front of this room full of people wouldn’t bode well for you.

Pushing your conscious away, you kept eye contact and said evenly, “They disobeyed you.”

Lucifer rose his eyebrows in acknowledgement and pressed, “And?”

You felt sick for suggesting it. “They don’t deserve to be in your presence.”

“Ooh, good job,” Lucifer praised, giving you a kiss on the forehead. He turned around, snapping his fingers, the demon exploding everywhere. The other demons in the room flinched before going back to what they had been doing in a hurry, not wanting to be caught up in Lucifer’s current annoyed and frustrated state. Lucifer turned back to you and sighed dramatically. His hand traced your jaw, “You are quite an asset, darling. I am so relieved I have you by my side to help me make those tough decisions. You keep me in check.”

He gently creeped his fingers down your neck before reaching your chest. “Or… really… do I keep myself in check?” You winced a bit beneath his fingers gently digging into your chest and a malicious grin spread across his face. He gave you a quick kiss. “You are just mouthwatering, princess. Such a good girl. Now, I promise I will be done soon and you can get yourself something to eat.”

With that, he left you to sit again dutifully like his most prized possession should.

<> <> <>

You had been down here for a month at least. Where were Sam and Dean? Surely Crowley would have told them what had happened. You immediately had scolded yourself after thinking that. Crowley was all about the creed every man for himself. If it was a risk to his backside, he wouldn’t do it. He had already exceeded expectations by trying to help you out the first time. Regardless of how that had ended.

Again, you were feeling cooped up. Lucifer, since he had marked you, had not hurt you again. The threat though lingered whenever he stared you down if you did something he considered out of line or if he just felt like reminding you of it, like he did in the throne room that one day. And again, you knew the demons loathed the fact Lucifer considered you his favorite. You tried to avoid interacting with any of them except when it was necessary. Like it had been earlier today…

Interrupting your thoughts, Lucifer walked into your living room, finding you lounging on the couch. The Wii remote was in your hand and you realized you hadn’t been even looking for something to watch for a substantial amount of time, lost in your thoughts.

Lucifer’s eyes ran over you slowly. He commented, “Have you even got dressed today?”

As a matter of fact, you hadn’t. You had been in your pajamas all day and gotten quiet a treat from a demon you had coerced into running an errand for you. Your eyes slid to him and your loose state let your attitude slip.

“Mhm, fuck off,” you murmured, flipping through Netflix.

Lucifer cocked his head to the side, looking at you in shock for a moment before he advanced on you, peering down his nose at you.

You lazily looked up at him and questioned, “What?”

“You’re drunk. How?”

He sounded more angry than confused about how you got the alcohol.

You snorted, moving your eyes back to the TV, moving through Netflix. “I drank alcohol.”

Lucifer’s expression darkened and he replied tightly, “Y/N.”

You knew better than to ignore him when he sounded the way he did. You were toeing the line of his impatience and the memory of him exerting himself over your soul was enough to make you cave. You told him, “I threatened a demon with an exorcism if they didn’t get me it. And I mighta mentioned that you wanted it done and they didn’t question me like a fucking idiot. They’re dead, don’t worry.”

You picked up your glass from the ground and quickly finished it off before he could take it or realize it was there.

Lucifer’s jaw set witnessing that. You gave him an innocent look, waiting for him to respond. He turned, his eyes scanning the room and you realized what he was looking for.

“Where is it?” You didn’t respond and he demanded, “Y/N!”

Mumbling disappointed, you pushed yourself up and bent over the arm of the couch, reaching back to where the bottle was.

You felt a hand on your ass and you stilled. There was a silence shared between the two of you for a few moments.

“Listen to me very carefully, princess,” Lucifer said, his voice low. There was something lurking in his tone. It set you on edge but in excitement rather than nervousness. “You’re going to take that bottle into the kitchen. And then you’re going to go to the bedroom and get yourself nice and naked for me. And then you’re going to walk your pretty little ass back into the kitchen and pour us both a drink.” Your body was alight hearing where he was going with this. He continued, his tone sensual, “And finally, you’re going to come back out here and sit yourself in my lap with said drinks and let me have a good look at you.” He paused and you felt his hand grasp your ass ever so lightly. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir,” you rasped.

He spanked you, “Then do as I asked.”

<> <> <>

You sat straddling him, your drink in your hand. He had removed his trench coat and jacket when you had been gone from the room. It drove you crazy when Castiel had taken off his outwear, leaving him in his shirt and tie. It still had the same effect on you when Lucifer did it.

Lucifer tapped your nose lightly, giving you a playful little smirk. “Your constant remarkable ability to surprise me with your ingenuity in getting what you want is the sole reason you are not in trouble,” Lucifer informed you. He eyed you. “Tell me, where is the demon’s body? And I’m going to assume it was Terry since I haven’t seen him all day.”

“Down the building in a spare room.”

“You grabbed his keys and left here to drag him down the hallway?” You nodded and Lucifer regarded you for a moment. He took a long drink before smacking his lips. “You could have tried to escape after that.”

“Yes…”

“And you didn’t… Or did you?”

You shook your head, “I didn’t.”

Lucifer studied you before agreeing, “You’re telling me the truth. You wanna elaborate on why you wouldn’t?”

Shrugging, you offered nothing. He cocked his head expectantly and you shrugged again, “What good would it do?”

Snorting, Lucifer acknowledged this. “Ah, princess, I was hoping for a more…” he pondered on a word choice before continuing, “…intimate response. But, a logical one is acceptable.”

You took a long drink and he leaned forward, his hand wrapping around you protectively. He continued leaning forward, your body bending back with his movement and he placed his glass on the coffee table. “Finish that,” Lucifer demanded. You did what he asked, taking the rest of your drink before handing it to him. He placed your glass on the table too.

Sitting back into the couch, Lucifer pulled you close, giving you a kiss. “For being so good – despite your small slip up of not asking me permission to get yourself a bottle – I think you deserve attention… praise…”

You whimpered when he reached down in between the two of you, his fingers finding your sex. He stroked you gently, his fingers teasing.

His eyes were locked with yours. Previously Castiel’s pretty baby blues staring at you with lust. “Wanna place bets on how fast I can rile you up?” Lucifer asked, his voice low and rumbling in his chest.

Christ.

His fingers parted your lips and your hands found their way to his shoulders, holding onto them. His long fingers delved deep and you bit your bottom lip, slowly beginning to move yourself in tandem with his movements.

Lucifer worked with precision, paying close attention to your clit, brushing his thumb over it as he added another finger. You let yourself get lost in the rhythm, riding his hand. At this rate, he was going to get you to come in record time. Your eyes met his and he chuckled, pleased, seeing your expression. It only encouraged him to put more pressure on your clit.

Your breathing was becoming erratic as he circled your nub, pushing you towards the edge at lightning speed.

Lucifer wet his lips watching you gasp, your desperation apparent as you rocked your hips to provide more friction. He husked, “Who would have thought such a small part of your body could have that much effect on you? I have complete control of you, don’t I, princess?”

You came hard, him rubbing you through it. From your blurred vision, you could still make out his expression. Him watching you his eyes hooded with lust.

His lips attacked yours as you came down from your high. One arm wrapped around his neck as he picked you up and your legs wrapped around his waist. Walking towards the bedroom, he placed sloppy kisses along your jawline and on your lips.  
Dropping you to your feet, he began working on his tie and shirt. He grasped you, yanking you back to him, your skin meeting his bare chest.

“Now that I’ve got you good and ready,” he purred in between kisses. You mewled slightly as he reached down, cupping your ass and he groaned, feeling you grind yourself up against him. The sexual tension between the two of you was electric. He whipped you around, pulling you close again. Moving your hair over your shoulder, he sucked at your neck, nipping every so often. You felt him pressing into your ass, his erection coming full on.

[[“Bend over,” he growled into your ear, one hand wrapped up in your hair as he tugged your head toward him. You fell forward with a gasp as he released you, with a small push toward the bed. You hesitated and turned to see him removing the last of his clothes, his cock jutting out to meet you.

You fell to your knees in front of him, earning a raised eyebrow and a tick in his jaw in response.

“Please let me?” You breathed onto his cock. And Lucifer would punish you for disobeying but you’re a vision, a perfect picture of prayer bowing on your knees to him, asking permission to worship him like this.]] He had given you an order and when he was this riled up, animalistic like, he expected you to follow directions.

He murmured, “How can I refuse you when you look like that, princess…” before he pressed the head of him against your lips softly, granting you permission.

Your lips wrapped around him and he closed his eyes, basking in the pleasure of it. Hollowing your cheeks, you drew a groan from him. Swirling your tongue around him as your head bobbed, you brought your hand up, cupping his balls. His cock engulfed in wet heat quickly brought on precum. You tasted it and you hummed, adding to his pleasure.

Lucifer was not going to come undone in your mouth though.

Beckoning you with a finger, he began to walk backwards towards the bed. You followed on your hands and knees, your mouth still on his cock.

“Mhm, good girl,” he cooed, wrapping his fingers back into your hair, pulling you away from his cock with an audible pop. Scooping you up, he brought you to your feet again.

In new found confidence, you begged, “I want to be on top.”

Lucifer smirked down at you, “Whatever makes you feel in charge, princess.”

You knew you weren’t in charge and it seemed to turn him on that you were trying to regain some control in your relationship. He was taunting and in the moment, you didn’t care.

Climbing on top of him, you sank onto his length, him entering you with ease. You gasped, adjusting to his girth. You began setting a pace, biting your bottom lip as you rode him slowly, him still buried deep. You were full of him.

You felt Lucifer’s hands on your hips, moving back towards your ass, gripping tight. He threw his head back against the pillows, his eyes closed as he began rocking his hips with yours. You let him take the lead. Lucifer held onto your ass as he rammed himself in and out of you, your tits bouncing. Your hands braced the bed on either side of his head as he fucked you. He groaned loudly, unable to control himself.

“Fuck, princess,” he grunted out. “Gonna come inside that pretty little pussy!”

You keened feeling your body rushing towards coming again, his dirty talk amplifying the feeling. His eyelids were heavy with lust watching you above him.

“Such a pretty sight,” he husked, his fingers digging into your hips, before burying himself in you once more, his release hitting him full on. Feeling him empty himself in you sent you over the edge as well and you cried out, convulsing around him.

You collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily. Your body was covered in a sheen of sweat as you laid there on top of him, skin to skin. You felt Lucifer’s arm move to hold you around your waist, silent. You actually felt content laying there in his embrace. And he didn’t seem to be in a rush to move either.

<> <> <>

A few days later, you got up from your chair and walked towards Lucifer. You were ever aware of the few demons in the room watching you with suspicion as you approached their master. Would they consider him yours too? You pushed the thought from your mind, wanting to keep up the courage you had built up to ask him a favor.

Before you even had a chance, it was shot down.

“No,” Lucifer greeted you and you furrowed your brow, caught off guard by the instant negativity. The wind was already leaving your sails, your confidence waning. He saw the look on your face. “Whatever it is that you’re going to ask, it’s no.” You still stared and he let out an exasperated sigh. “You going to try the puppy dog eyes?”

“I haven’t even asked anything,” you finally said quietly.

“Like I said, I can tell you want something. And I’m not in the mood to be granting wishes.”

You word vomited, “I want to go to a park. Or something. I want to go out.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, turning to face you fully, dropping the papers he was looking over onto the table. “Wow!” he exclaimed mockingly. “You are really not listening today!”

Swallowing sharply, you pleaded, “Please. I’ve been good.”

Lucifer squinted, biting his lip, giving you an incredulous look. “You think I’m gonna let you have the opportunity openly to betray me?”

Your bottom lip warbled, unable to hide your desperation. You were feeling upset and also embarrassed this was happening in front of the other demons in the room.

It did not go unnoticed by Lucifer.

He looked vexed, clenching his fists. “I’ll think about it,” he spat out.

Realizing what he said, you nodded. Turning back, you walked back towards your seat in silence. Internally, you were elated though. Like Persephone, you wouldn’t be caged all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

The bustling of the market was almost overwhelming. Having been in hell with no other human beings for the month you had been there had gotten you used to mostly solitude. You were happy to be there but you couldn’t help but to try to stay near Lucifer, having him within eyesight. If you were ahead, you kept looking over your shoulder to make sure he was. He seemed to smirk slightly every time he noticed you doing it.

Lucifer kept toying with the exposed skin on your back whenever he was near enough to. He’d chosen a white, cross back dress for you. Considering you were going out, it was shorter than the gowns you’d been wearing. You’d been bummed seeing yet another dress but since it meant you were going to go out, you’d put it on without complaint.

You were thankful for it now because it was quite hot out, despite the sea breeze. The loose skirt was comfortable.

The scent of lilac caught your attention coming from a stand of flowers and you made a bee line for it.

You were greeted by an older man, his eyes crinkling with a smile at the sight of your face brightening up as you started gathering up flowers for a bouquet. Daffodils, pink tulips, lilacs, and queen anne’s lace came into your hands.

Lucifer’s hand came towards the bouquet – for a moment, he had left your mind – with a couple of white irises.

“Purity, right?” Lucifer commented and the man nodded in affirmation. Lucifer looked at you and raised his eyebrows, “Perfect.”

He was obsessed with the state of your purity.

The man, the meaning of what Lucifer had really meant lost on him, pointed at the bouquet, “Lilac, innocence. Tulip, love. Daffodil, rebirth and eternal life. Lace, delicateness.”

Lucifer’s eyes trailed over the flowers slowly before he met your eyes. You swallowed as his eyes trailed down to your lips momentarily before he broke the gaze. To the man, he handed some money. The man took the flowers from you and wrapped them in paper, tying it together with some straw. The man handed it to you with a smile and bid the two of you good day.

“Thank –” you started to say when you had put some distance between the stand and yourselves before Lucifer grabbed the bouquet out of your hands. He stopped, turning back to look behind him. You furrowed your brow confused before you noticed one of the demons he had brought along coming towards him.

“Take care of this until she’s done shopping,” Lucifer ordered the demon, holding out the bouquet. The demon looked slightly taken aback but when Lucifer rose his eyebrows in impatience, the demon quickly took it.

“You were saying?” Lucifer directed at you, turning back to you, pretending the demon wasn’t there anymore.

“Thank you,” you told him quietly, still slightly confused.

Lucifer noticed. “How are you going to look at things and get your fill if your hands are full?”

Watching him with a curious look, you slowly turned around again. Again, Lucifer trailed behind you. Turning a look over your shoulder, Lucifer wasn’t looking at you, his eyes trained out at the harbor.

As silly as it felt, it was like you were being courted. Your suitor following behind you as you enjoyed the market, buying you gifts, and his servants behind him, carrying your things. The thought actually made you blush a little bit. More so from embarrassment at the thought of Dean and Sam witnessing this, not to mention Castiel.

Once more, you thought of him inside the vessel with Lucifer and wondered whether or not he was still influencing Lucifer’s behavior.

<> <> <>

Lucifer’s eyes were fixated on her as she walked. She seemed startled by him stepping in and purchasing things for her. Even more so at his insistence that one of his demons carried her things.

The wind moved gently through her hair, fluttering at her skirt. Her skin was enticing him and he had given in to touch it a few – to be honest, more than a few – times since they had arrived.

His every move was calculated. Each piece assembling towards his goal.

<> <> <>

It had been a good half of an hour before you felt your stomach rumble. You hadn’t eaten since this morning and you reckoned you probably should. Coupled with the weather and also not having drank anything recently, it was not wise to not to.

“I think –” you started to say as you turned around to see where Lucifer was behind you.

To your shock, he wasn’t.

Your eyes traveled the crowd quickly. There were so many people and none of them were his. You couldn’t see the three demons either that he had brought with him. You spun around slowly, seeing if he had gone off in another direction. Standing on your tip toes, you tried to see over the crowd.

He wasn’t anywhere you could see. When was the last time you had looked back at him? Too long apparently.

You noticed some men had started looking at you in an odd way, noticing your behavior. You can’t seem lost, you thought to yourself. Swallowing, you began moving through the crowd again, trying to ignore your pounding heart.

What if you went too far and he couldn’t find you? Would he get mad? He wouldn’t punish you for this, would he?

You’d be on your own for a good five minutes at this point. Where could he have gone? You thought to yourself exasperated. What if he left you here?

Throwing your hands down at your sides, you came to a stop, standing in the middle of a moving crowd.

Something switched in you and you realized fully you were alone. In the middle of a crowded market. If you couldn’t find him… did that mean you had a chance?

Internally, you argued with yourself. Of course you don’t have a chance. He told you he could find you no matter what. But, if you got a head start, you could find Sam and Dean possibly. Or at least call them to talk to them and try to figure out something. But, if you attempted that and Lucifer caught you before you were able to complete the task, then it would have all been for naught…

<> <> <>

Lucifer was across the square, keeping himself hidden from sight. He was watching Y/N search around for him, an ever growing stressful look on her face. She was moving in between people, anxiously looking for him. She’d kept herself together for the first five minutes but she was not doing so now.

She slowed to a stop, biting her bottom lip, looking around the crowd once more. Lucifer could practically see the wheels spinning in her head. This was the moment. He saw the tension in her body, the pondering going on in her head as she wrung her hands slowly. Her gaze had become shifty rather than searching.

Exhaling sharply, she raised her head up again, her eyes searching the crowd again, the desperate look back in her eyes. She slowly moved through the crowd towards a table and sat down, holding herself close together.

“Interesting…” Lucifer mumbled to himself before smirking.

She was passing his test with flying colors. Temptation to run away wasn’t biting at her heels… yet. The next part of his testing would be harder for her.

Appearing again, he started making his way towards her. He shouldn’t worry his delicate flower too much.

<> <> <>

Lucifer appeared in your sight of vision and you leapt up from the table. “Where did you go?” you asked, your voice slightly hoarse.

Cocking an eyebrow, Lucifer responded, “Who belongs to who here, princess?” His eyes ran over you quickly before a concerned expression crossed his features. “Darling, you’re in a state.” He stepped closer to you, and pushed your hair over your shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Your heart still racing in your chest, you tried to calm your nerves by breathing deeply. You told him quietly, “I thought…” Lucifer raised his eyebrows expectantly. Swallowing sharply, you finished, “I thought you left me.”

“Oh, princess,” Lucifer cooed, caressing your face. He leaned down and gave you a soft, quick kiss. “You’ve been so good today, why would I do that?” You shrugged slightly, not knowing what to say. Lucifer gave you another kiss before stating, “Here, let’s find somewhere for you to eat. Get you sat down so you can relax.”

Lacing his fingers with yours, he began leading you away from the table. If you had been in front of him, you would have seen the self satisfied smirk playing on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

“What are you doing?”

Lucifer’s voice cut through your thoughts and you looked back at him from where you were sitting. You had pulled one of the kitchen chairs away from the table and had seated yourself in front of your easel.

You were painting the garden the two of you had seen when you had gone topside a few days ago. You were desperate for another visit but hadn’t asked him yet. He was growing agitated with Dean and Sam’s attempts at thwarting him and adding on the fact he hadn’t found Crowley yet wasn’t helping his mood.

No, you needed to wait a few more days before asking.

“I want the garden on the wall,” you informed him, your brush moving in between your fingers lazily.

He moved further into the room towards you. “What is it with women and flowers?”

“You seemed interested in them enough,” you quipped.

Lucifer smirked slightly. “Or was I just interested in you being interested in them?”

Always playing games. You said nothing, lowering your arm, deciding to pause on painting until he told you what he wanted. Or left. Whichever came first.

Standing in front of you, he loomed over you. His hand reached out, caressing your cheek softly before running down and cupping your chin. Something in his eyes was telling you he wasn’t going to be leaving any time soon.

His eyes ran over your face. “I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Lucifer murmured.

He hadn’t touched you in days, it was bound to come around sooner rather than later. “Come here,” he beckoned you. You did as he asked, placing your brush down in your water before standing up in front of him. He looked pleased taking in your figure. There was a lot for him to take in. He had chosen a white gown – very impractical for painting in, but you had kept it on considering he had become irritated yesterday when he found you had taken off the gown he had chosen yesterday before he could take the time to see you in it. The gown was hugging you, cut outs in the dress from breast to hip with a belt adorning your waist to accentuate your curves.

Lucifer’s touch was gentle as he peered down his nose at you. Moving you slightly, he pushed you up against the table and his hands found your sides. “Delicate flower…” he trailed off before turning you around, your back against his chest.

“I hate feeling like this,” Lucifer muttered, his nose burrowing into your neck, inhaling deeply. “I hate feeling like you have power over me.”

Swallowing sharply, you allowed his hands to roam as you replied, “I think you have all the power here. I’m not exactly owning any part of your soul.”

You felt him chuckle against your skin, his breath making you shiver. “First of all, I don’t have a soul, sweetling. Secondly, why would I waste my time to do such a delicate and complicated procedure if I didn’t feel anything behind it?”

It came out before you could stop yourself, “Cas’ feelings are strong.”

Lucifer stiffened and you knew you made a misstep. His grip on you tightened ever so slightly. “Don’t talk about him,” Lucifer warned you in a quiet voice.

You turned your head slightly to look at him. His eyes were piercing you and you cast your eyes downward. “Okay,” you whispered.

It satisfied Lucifer enough, the display of submission, because his lips were on your neck again, softly but persistent. His touch was caressing and dominating at the same time. His fingers danced over you, over your clothes. You could feel his erection growing as he nipped at your ear.

He seemed content holding you in his hands. His embrace was needy, possessive. His breath was slightly uneven, increasing in its raggedness as his hands gripped you tighter, as if he wanted to breath you in.

It was affecting you, igniting your high. You rutted your legs together gently, trying to garner some friction.

You moved to try to remove your dress but Lucifer pushed you forward onto the table, stopping your movement and you had to move your hands to brace yourself against the table as he pushed you down. He was close, his pelvis pushing into your ass.

“No, keep it on,” Lucifer grunted, grinding himself against you as he ran his hand up your back, grasping your hair.

Your ass was exposed to him when he hiked up the dress. His fingers ghosted across your bare skin and you tossed him a look over your shoulder. His pupils were dilated with lust and he locked eyes with you.

Freeing himself from his pants, Lucifer pumped up and down his length a few times before squaring himself up with your entrance. Pushing in slowly, he let you adjust to his girth. It seemed to pain him to go slow but he was keeping the pace. His hands found your hips and he pulled out before moving back in quicker this time.

Building his pace steadily, Lucifer’s fingers dug into your hips.

“I want you so bad,” he growled and his wanton tone surprised you and even caused butterflies.

You felt this was a time to shower praise on him. “You have me, my lord.”

Not knowing what possessed you to address him that way, you knew it was the right thing to do when Lucifer groaned, his pace increasing ten fold. His hips snapped against your backside as he grunted out half sentences, praises, and demands. His arm wrapped under you, pulling you up and held you close to his chest as he continued pounding you. You were being overstimulated by the rough pace and there wasn’t a chance he was going to slow down considering his angel stamina.

Him holding you close like this though, close to his chest rather than towering over, gave you a sense of intimacy. It was like he couldn’t get enough of you. He had never seemed this close before.

“Lucifer,” you gasped out as your ass bounced off his pelvis. “P-please, I…I…”

“Tell me, princess,” Lucifer husked in your ear.

“I’m so close,” you whined.

Lucifer sucked on your earlobe, his cock hitting your g spot, causing you to cry out. “Cum for me,” he demanded in a low, carnal tone.

You did as he asked, your pussy convulsing around him. Lucifer slammed into you a few more times before letting go and coming in you in hot spurts. He shuddered against you, his grip tightening on you, not letting you fall away from him.

Nuzzling into your neck, Lucifer said, “You’re mine.”

<> <> <>

Getting up from the couch, you moved around the room. You were getting restless. Even after last night’s – was it night? – romp with Lucifer, the itch to go up again was not going away any time soon.

Your eyes landed on the door that led out of your quarters and you don’t know what possessed you but you walked over to it, studying it closely.

It’ll be locked, you thought to yourself. It always was.

Still… you reached out, grasping the handle.

To your immense shock, the handle turned fully. Your heart started beating quickly. It was open. Pushing on it slowly, the door opened soundlessly and you peeked your head out. The hallway was empty and quiet. Which seemed odd to you. Even if the door was locked, you figured Lucifer would leave at least one demon there to watch out for you.

Moving into the hallway timidly, you looked around again, still in disbelief that there was no one there, let alone that the door opened at all.

You wandered down the hallway cautiously. There were a lot of doors and trying them, you found them all locked. Something was telling you to go back to the room and close the door again. Something was telling you that this wasn’t safe. Yet, despite that, you kept pushing on.

All the doors were locked… until one of them wasn’t.

Pushing it open slowly, you moved into the room, taking in everything. Grunting caught your attention quickly and your eyes trained in on the sound.

Your eyes almost bulged out of your head. Sam! Sam was locked in a chair, a bind around his mouth, preventing him from speaking.

It seemed like you were frozen to the spot before Sam yelled at you from behind the cloth and you were moving forward again, ready to help him out.

Clawing at the bind, you found it wouldn’t move. You tried to reach around his head and untie it but it wouldn’t budge. Your brows furrowed in confusion and you decided to forget it for now before moving down to the restraints on his wrists. They were locked. Your eyes searched around the room for a key but to your dismay, the room was void of anything except for Sam, the chair, and his shackles. What was this room and why was he here? Was Dean here too?

Turning back to him, you bit your lip, trying to decide what to do.

“I’m gonna get you out of here, okay?” you tried to reassure him in a quiet voice.

Sam said something behind the cloth that sounded along the lines of look out and before you could register, you heard the door slam behind you.

Whipping around, your heart sank seeing Lucifer standing by the door. He looked at you with a disappointed look.

“Princess… what are you doing?” he drawled.

Mustering up your courage, you asked, “What are you doing with Sam?”

Lucifer flicked his gaze to Sam before meeting your eyes again. “What does it look like? He snuck in here trying to kill me or save you or both. I’m not going to put up with that. I’ve worked too hard to get where I am now. I won’t have the Hardy Boys getting in my way.”

“Let him go,” you responded and Lucifer’s eyebrows rose, his expression annoyed. You added quickly, “Please.”

“Not going to do that,” Lucifer told you, meandering closer to you but still keeping his distance. He stared you down and you felt a coldness creeping up your spine under his gaze. He moved his hand behind his back and you couldn’t help but to flinch, expecting the worse. It did not go unnoticed by Lucifer considering the fleeting look on his face before he pulled his hand forward again, a long dagger in it. Lazily looking at it, he moved it around, examining it. He looked at you again, holding it out to you.

“Kill him,” Lucifer commanded you.

Your eyes almost bugged out of your head as Sam’s eyes widened, struggling against his binds. “No!” you exclaimed.

Lucifer cocked his head to the side. “Excuse me?” His tone was quiet but there was malice lacing it.

“No!” you repeated.

If you weren’t mistaken, Lucifer actually looked disappointed for a second. He advanced on you quickly, the knife still clenched in his hand. His eyes never left yours, his jaw set in frustration. He turned quickly towards Sam and you watched him in disbelief.

Raising the knife above his head, he readied to strike Sam, who was grunting and struggling more against his binds.

“Don’t!” you gasped out rushing forward, grabbing for his arm, and making contact. But missing the momentum of it completely. Your effort was futile as Lucifer’s blade sank into Sam’s chest and Sam shouted from behind the cloth. “No…” you croaked, your hand still holding tight to Lucifer’s arm.

Sam disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

What the hell? You thought to yourself.

Lucifer faced you, the same furious expression on his face. “You disobeyed me,” he said in a cool tone.

“Sam…” you trailed off, your eyes trained on where he had just been.

“Not real,” Lucifer practically spat at you, his eyes ablaze.

He grasped your wrist and squeezed. White hot pain shot through your chest. You cried out and collapsed against him. Lucifer let go of your arm, removing any sense of balance you had and you fell down at his feet. He hadn’t hurt you like that in a long time.

Lucifer tsked you, giving you a little shove with his knee as you regained your grounding. “When I tell you to do something, you do it right? Even if that includes killing your partners in crime, Sammy and Dean.”

Sniffling, avoiding his eye contact, you told him, “I won’t!”

Lucifer sighed dramatically, flicking the dagger away and it disappeared into thin air. “You wound me deeply, Y/N. I thought we had made headway. You’ve been – pardon the phrase – such an angel.”

He swooped down in front of you, chucking you under the chin to force you to look at him. You did so reluctantly and he was staring hard at you. It was hard to read his expression but you could tell he was frustrated.

“You’ll never fully be mine, will you?” Lucifer said quietly, his eyes burning holes through you. The silence hung between the two of you for a few more moments before he stated, “I have some work to do still it seems. I’m not one to give up.” Another shot of pain went through you and you cried out. You closed your eyes against the pain and felt the world give way.

When you opened them again, your vision clearing, you found you were in your bedchambers – your cage – again.

Unlike the night before, Lucifer towered over you, menacingly. “I don’t believe you’ll defy me forever. You can’t possibly.” He paused before he added, sounding a bit forlorn, “I had such high hopes for you and I, Y/N. I won’t be disappointed.”

With that, he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer had gotten a hint about a Hand of God from one of his demons and went directly to the source. He had been filled with elation at the possibility of getting his hands on another one until he had appeared in a circle of holy fire.

His demon had betrayed him. For some unfathomable reason, the demon had thought that being killed by the Winchesters was worse than the possibility of Lucifer escaping this holy fire and ringing them across the racks for the rest of eternity. What a useless sod.

It was almost satisfying seeing Sam kill the demon regardless of the fact they had brought Lucifer.

Lucifer decided to play it cool, smirking at the pair of them. “Well, you two seem to have a worse reputation than I do. I’m kind of insulted.”

“Where’s Y/N?” Dean demanded, ignoring Lucifer’s snide comment.

The grin on Lucifer’s face grew. “That’s why you set up this little trap?” He let out a chuckle. “You don’t have to worry about my delicate little flower. She’s perfectly alright. Gorgeous and lively as ever. In fact, we are going out when I get back.” He emphasized the last part, his eyes piercing the two of them. It was a threat to let him go.

“The hell are you playing at Lucifer?” Dean spat at him.

Lucifer noted Sam was holding back, looking pissed but not riled up and frothing like Dean.

“Not catching your meaning.”

“Cut the bullshit and let her go!”

Mockingly, Lucifer acted as if he was considering it before he gave a curt, “No.” Dean made to move forward, a murderous look in his eyes. But Sam reached out, stopping him. The expression on Lucifer’s face changed to something menacing as he snapped, “I think you know this fire isn’t going to last forever. I’m going to get out of here. And you aren’t going to kill me because you need me – for more than one reason. And also, the issue of poor, baby brother Castiel being in the same vessel.” He raised his head, staring directly at Dean, who was returning a similar burning stare. “You won’t find Y/N without me. And to be honest… I don’t think she’ll be too keen on going with you even by some miracle you found her.”

Dean sneered, “And why’s that?”

Lucifer looked bashful, “I think she likes me.”

This riled Dean up again and Lucifer smirked as Sam stopped him charging forward again. Dean’s upper lip curled as he spat, “When we find her, you son of a bitch, I swear to God I am going to kill you with my bare hands.”

“That’s cute, Dean. But I think we all know the more likely scenario of me gutting you from head to toe.”

“You won’t kill Y/N though, will you?” Sam tested, finally speaking. Lucifer’s eyes flashed and Dean sent Sam a worried look, not knowing what he was playing at. “I know you won’t.”

Lucifer cocked his head to the side and studied Sam for a few moments. His eyes narrowed and he drawled, “I would leave. You’re gonna have a big problem in a few minutes.” Dean scowled as Sam looked around quickly before his eyes landed on Lucifer again who was smirking, “Can’t stifle all my powers in here, Sammy. Still got my radio to my little minions.”

Dean’s jaw set and Sam’s hand clasped him again. “Dean, it’s time to go.”

Staring Lucifer down, Dean vowed, his voice low, “You can’t keep her prisoner forever.”

With a condescending smile, Lucifer responded, “I wouldn’t bet on that, Dean-o.”

“Dean!” Sam demanded, giving his arm a yank. “Let’s go!”

Unable to tear his eyes from Lucifer, Dean finally let Sam drag him away and they both left through the side door of the building, leaving Lucifer in the holy fire.

Lucifer cursed to himself, finally letting his fury out at being trapped. And even more so that it was by Sam and Dean.

<> <> <>

Lucifer was in a fury when he returned to you. You were sitting on the couch, your feet tucked underneath you, your dress pooling despite the fact it was knee length. The full tulle skirt was to blame.

You placed your book in your lap, watching him advance on you.

The fire was still in his eyes as he leaned down, his lips crashing into yours. His hand moved behind your head, fingers wrapping up in your hair, holding you in place. You were caught off guard by the rough, dominating feeling of his mouth on yours.

He pulled away from you enough to stare you in the eyes. He moved his hand down to cup the side of your face, his thumb caressing. His eyes weren’t leaving you.

“What?” you asked finally, your voice quiet. There was something off.

Lucifer’s eyes ran over you again and he finally said, “Nothing.” You didn’t believe him in the slightest. He straightened up and told you, “We’re going topside.”

The way he said that put you on edge. “For?”

Eyeing you, Lucifer stated sounding slightly annoyed, “You beg me for a week to take you topside and when I finally agree to do it on a semi-regular basis, you’re now hesitant?”

Stammering, you responded, “No, I-I-I… you just seem weird today.”

“I’m feeling off,” Lucifer said curtly. He held out his hand for you, impatiently waiting for you to take it. You placed your book aside and took it. You saw him visibly relax slightly, and you let him help you off the couch, your eyes not leaving his.

<> <> <>

Lucifer wasn’t lying when he said he was feeling off. It wasn’t just the infuriating as fuck incident with the Winchesters. There was something stirring in him and it was annoying him that he couldn’t figure it out. And it only amplified when he had come back to Y/N.

He had taken Y/N out to a park, like she had originally asked for the first time she had confronted him about going top side. She was meandering along in front of him, throwing bread crumbs to the birds on the pond.

This was the same pond he had killed one of his brothers at. Same pond he had thrown bread crumbs into, trying to relax himself into the vessel with Castiel. He didn’t know what had compelled him to bring Y/N to this particular pond but he had.

Lucifer ran his eyes over the white crystal decorations weaved through Y/N’s carefully curled hair. His eyes trailed down. The white, sheer, lace top complimented the blue skirt well. He loved seeing her in blue, especially light blue. His anger flared again at the thought of Dean threatening him earlier. And Sam questioning whether or not he would killed Y/N. He still hated this feeling of attachment to her but the risk of someone taking her away was even more maddening than his feeling of powerlessness to his feelings towards her.

Zoning in on the feeling, Lucifer tried to pinpoint where exactly inside him it was originating. It was fuzzy. It came in and out. Like a heartbeat. He stilled his walking, Y/N moving lazily in front of him, her eyes trained on the pond. This pulsating feeling stopped him in his tracks and his eyes pierced the back of Y/N’s head before his eyes snapped downward to her middle.

<> <> <>

You reached out, trying to grasp a frog but it jumped into the pond. You cursed under your breath. You had just wanted to hold it.

Straightening up again, you turned suddenly feeling someone right next to you. Lucifer was there, looking on the burst of emotion. You stepped away from him, caught off guard. “What are you doing?” you blurted without thinking.

The grin on Lucifer’s face was somewhat unsettling as he advanced on you. His eyes were zeroed in on your abdomen.

“Admiring,” Lucifer breathed out. He seemed entranced, his hand finding your stomach, touching it gently. You narrowed your eyes, watching him with apprehension. “What a wonderful thing…” He trailed off again. His eyes met yours again and he seemed to be looking past you. Cupping your face, he smiled manically happy again. He leaned in suddenly, giving you a deep kiss. As his lips left yours, it left you breathless. When you zoned back in on him, your vision clearing, he was fixated on your stomach again.

“A wonderful thing. But not now…” he murmured. “Not with you.” He pressed his hand a little more against your stomach and you felt a slight twinge. You let out a startled gasp and he met your eyes. He gave you a reassuring smile. “It’s fine, princess. Just dealing with something.”

“What?”

“Nothing you’ll have to worry about again. I’ll be more careful from now on,” he informed you.

You had a sinking feeling you knew what he was talking about and the thought crossed your mind. Lucifer’s eyes were piercing and you knew he had heard it loud and clear.

“I’m glad it happened,” Lucifer mentioned, seeming unbothered that you knew what had happened despite him trying to brush it off. “It gives me a good idea…” He patted your face. “But, don’t want to put you through that. You know… death and all.” He kissed you again. “No, that’s not for you. I plan to keep you.” He pulled away, leaving you still in a daze.

You had been pregnant. You hadn’t felt it. It hadn’t even been 48 hours since the last time you and Lucifer had had sex. But he had known. It must have been a powerful Nephilim to bring about its awareness to Lucifer so soon. And that didn’t surprise you considering the father. But, what he said to you regarding it is what was really knocking you off your feet.

Lucifer inhaled deeply before ordering you, “Go on, princess. I was enjoying watching you enjoy yourself.”

Swallowing sharply, you gave him a little nod before pulling away from his grasp. You grasped your basket of bread crumbs and turned away from him, hiding the tears pricking your eyes.

No wonder Castiel had never wanted to have a child with you. He didn’t want you to die.


	6. Chapter 6

“What would you be doing right now if you were allowed to do anything in the world, my dear?” Lucifer crowed, leaning back on the couch, stretching his arms out.

Hanging out with Sam and Dean, you thought to yourself before you could stop.

Lucifer’s face darkened and he snapped, “Not an appropriate answer.” Shifting, you murmured an apology under your breath. Lucifer demanded again, “What would you be doing?”

A million things ran through your mind but one thing stuck that you hadn’t been able to do for awhile. You met his eyes and said quietly, “Swim.”

He studied you for a few moments before questioning, “Swim?”

“Yes.”

Beckoning you with a finger, Lucifer called you over. You got up and came over to him and slipped into his lap. He touched your hips, his fingers tightening down. Your hands rested on his shoulders and he peered up at you with admiration.

“You have such… simple demands, princess.” You said nothing and his fingers caressed your sides. “I think I can grant you that, yeah? Just need to get you something to go in.”

Unable to help yourself, you quipped, “You mean you just don’t want me to go naked?”

A devilish grin spread across Lucifer’s face and he chuckled, “Getting cheeky? I love it.” His hands pulled you closer to him and he continued, “No, I wouldn’t do that unless I knew it was just me that could see you completely nude.” He patted your ass and said, “I’ll come back and get you, princess. And then we can go to a place you can swim.”

<> <> <>

“Look at this!” Lucifer exclaimed, coming over to you immediately. His eyes were alight, looking you over.

You had walked out of a changing room at the lake, dressed in a criss-cross monokini. Lucifer had chosen a black one, surprising to you. You knew his affinity for blue but you actually liked the way that it fit you, the color of it.

His fingers ran across your bare skin and he smirked at you. “See, not completely naked.”

“You’re really going to go and sit there while I swim around?” you asked, disbelieving, your eyes running over his outfit. He looked nothing like someone prepared for a swim or the lake in general.

“I need a distraction,” Lucifer answered, stroking your face calmly. “And what better one than you, princess?” You averted your eyes – or tried to before Lucifer made you look at him again. “You look exquisite as always.” His hand fell down, behind your back, pulling you to him. “Daddy’s pleased with what he sees.” He gave you a quick kiss and said, “Go on, now. Find a place to swim.”

You did as he asked and swam around the lake, taking your fill. It felt nice to be free of the area he had set for you in his domain. Surprisingly, they weren’t a lot of people at the lake despite the weather and you had a feeling Lucifer had a part in that. To be honest, you had noticed but hadn’t cared. All that mattered that you were topside and had time to indulge in something that you loved to do. The only thing that was missing was Castiel enjoying it with you. And Sam and Dean.

Coming back to the shore after, you met Lucifer at the edge. And not to your surprise, he looked wanton watching you walk out of the water, dripping wet from the water and barely clothed. He had taken off his coat and was standing there in only his dress pants. His chest was heaving slightly seeing you and you watched his bare chest rise and fall as you approached.

He was on you in a second, tearing your swimsuit for your body. You gasped slightly, the wet material tugging on your skin slightly as he tore it off.

“Lucifer –” you started to protest, worried about passersby.

“Do you honestly think I would let that happen?” he growled, reading your mind as he laid you on the towel he had already laid out.

His fingers were on your pussy, playing quickly. You whimpered and his lips were on you, stifling your cries. His fingers delved deeper, and you groaned against his mouth, but he kept kissing you.

When he did pull away slightly, his nose still brushing yours, you mewled as his thumb caressed your clit.

“You won’t escape me, dove,” Lucifer husked, nipping at your ear.

“I know, daddy,” you breathed out in short breaths.

Lucifer’s pupils dilated hearing you and his fingers were gone from your cunt immediately. You could barely register him snapping his fingers, his naked form and him lining himself up with you. He entered you with a swift thrust and you cried out. His mouth was on yours again, kissing you with the tandem he was thrusting into you with.

He increased his speed, hitting your core. Your arms wrapped around him, your nails digging into his back with every brush against your spot. Lucifer was burying himself in you hilt deep with every buck, holding you tight.

Your sight was blinded by your orgasm in no time and you gripped him tightly, holding him to you as he came undone inside you with a groan, burying his face in your neck.

“I love you, princess,” he grunted.

Your heart caught in your chest, hearing him utter those words. Your legs were still wrapped around his hips as he panted, coming down from his high. Him telling you that had sobered you up in a sense, your elation from your orgasm leaving quickly.

What was happening…

Did he mean it?

Just as he had fallen into your embrace, Lucifer was up again, snatching his clothes up.

“If you want to swim more, princess, I’ll make some time.”

His tone was completely different than it had been moments before and you felt dismay. If he noticed, he didn’t show it. He was completely dressed again.

Swallowing, you sat up. You forced yourself to shake your head. “No… I’m fine.”

Lucifer didn’t seem bothered by your off standish behavior. “Alright. Come on.”

He said he loved you. You still couldn’t shake it. But, you did force yourself to get up off the towel and grab the short cover dress that you had brought along with you. You didn’t want to take the time to put your swimsuit on again, opting to throw the dress over your head. You just wanted to go home… or what had become your home.

<> <> <>

A couple of days later, you were sitting down, playing a card game against yourself. Lucifer hadn’t been back for over twelve hours as you could count by the clock he had left. You don’t know why he had put one in here but he had. It actually made you angry sometimes when he didn’t come back in a certain amount of time.

The door opened and you looked up, seeing him enter. Your face fell a little bit seeing that he was not alone but two demons were behind him. They were carrying something with them and you narrowed your eyes suspiciously. They placed the object down on one of the side tables next to the TV.

“Where have you been?”

Lucifer acknowledged you with a slight cock of the head before asking, “Working. Why?”

Your pride got the better of you and you didn’t say anything. But you knew he knew by the smug look on his face. Inhaling deeply, you turned your attention away and finished the hand you were playing on your game.

“Princess, I brought you something,” Lucifer told you, gesturing at the object the demons had put down on the side table. You watched him warily, not sure of what he was doing. The demons backed off of him with a brush of his hand. He walked towards you and bent down to be at eye level. Smiling at you, he cupped your face. “It’s a gift.”

You inquired uneasily, “For?”

“Being a doll?” Lucifer tried, shrugging sheepishly. “When I’m not here, I know you’re lonely.” He reached out and waved at the object. The demons picked up on his meaning, grabbing the blanket off the top of the cage and they pulled it off. Immediately, two parakeets started chirping, hopping around the cage at the sight of light. They were budgerigar – you knew as much considering past experience – the common ones. One was completely light blue adorned with grey wings and the other was green in the chest with white and grey wings.

They were graceful and sounded like you were topside.

Lucifer tried, “You can bond, right? Similar circumstances and all?” Your face fell and you knew Lucifer noticed because he immediately frowned. And by the way of it, you knew it wasn’t sincere, regardless of what he said. “Alright, bad comparison?”

You said nothing, averting your eyes from him.

He tried again. “I want you to be happier. And having some… things that will help you think of being topside. You like it so much – which is a mystery to me – but whatever makes you happy, princess. Whatever helps.”

Again, you said nothing, unsure of how to react. Lucifer narrowed his eyes slightly, gauging your reaction. He stood up, leaving you. Moving towards the cage, he picked up the blanket.

“Well, apparently, you are not into the idea. Fine, I’ll take them away.”

Something caught in your chest and you pushed yourself up off the ground. You started towards him, “No!”

He stopped, a smirk playing on his lips.

Walking over to them, you pushed past Lucifer, your hand resting on the cage. They chirped, backing away from your hand, watching you apprehensively. One was more timid, hiding behind the other. For all intents and purposes, they did have a similarity to you. But, unlike your life, you were the looming threat in theirs as they cowered in their own cage.

The braver one hopped forward to your surprise, coming towards you. Hesitantly, you pushed a finger through the lining of the cage, petting it gently. They didn’t move and you were surprised. You knew from past experience that parakeets bit, but this one actually seemed to trust you. You smiled, your finger stroking its feathers.

“Two peas in a pod,” Lucifer commented from behind you and you turned your head to look at him. “Or three I mean…” He chuckled. “You’re a mix of them. That seafoam gown was a good pick for today.”

He paused and then stated his voice tight, “A good response to this would be ‘Thank you’”

You stammered, “Thank you.”

Lucifer smiled at this before waving the demons off. The left quickly and he held you close. “I hope you see how much I appreciate you, princess.”

Pushing away the memory of him being close and then stoic a couple of days before, you answered, “I do.”

Lucifer trailed his hand down, his finger circling your nipple through your dress. “Are you up for playing?” he cooed.

“Always,” you answered without hesitance.

He looked salacious as he pulled the straps off your shoulders and exposed you to him.

<> <> <>

You’d drifted off to sleep after you and Lucifer had finished and were woken up by a rough shake on the shoulder. You mumbled something trying to pull the blankets up, just wanting to sleep.

Your name came in a harsh whisper.

“Y/N!”

“What?” you whined, sitting up groggily, your blanket falling down.

“Christ, alright, cover yourself!” A familiar voice demanded in a hiss.

Your vision cleared and you saw Dean crouching next to the bed. And realized that you were still naked from having sex with Lucifer, your breasts exposed to him.

Quickly gathering the blankets up, you asked unsurely, “Dean? What…”

“We gotta go. Come on, get dressed,” Dean said in a hurry, his voice still low.

You looked around the room frantically. Your heart was beating fast, your mind racing. What was going on? Where was Lucifer? You were still in the room he had made. How was Dean here? And with that, was Dean real?

Then Sam appeared in the doorway, stuffing the demon blade, that was covered in blood, in his back pocket. “What’s going on?” he asked more to Dean than anything. His eyes flicked to you and he noticed the startled expression on your face. “Y/N? You alright?” To Dean he asked, “Are we going?”

“I…” you stammered looking between them.

“Get dressed!” Dean demanded in a hiss before standing up and walking back out towards the bedroom door, looking around on edge.

You were staring at his back in awe, not sure of how to react. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you looked up startled at Sam who had grabbed your shoulder.

“Y/N, come on. We don’t have a lot of time.”

Swallowing sharply, you pushed the covers back and Sam averted his eyes as you got out of bed. You walked over to your closet and opened the door, your eyes searching. There was nothing to run in if that’s what was required. All you had were dresses in there. There were a few skirts folded up on top but mostly, the long gowns that Lucifer liked you to wear. There was nothing else.

Stepping into the gown, you pulled it up, shimming it up past your hips and pulling the zipper up when it was in place. Something still didn’t feel right about the situation. Your mind kept going back to when Lucifer had tricked you. And he had been so angry. You didn’t want that again. Especially since…. he’d gone out of his way recently to do things for you. Not that that made any of it right in the first place. You felt sick thinking all of these conflicting feelings at once.

“Sam… I can’t…” you started to say as you turned around, tears pricking your eyes.

Sam wasn’t there. Neither was Dean.

Lucifer was looming in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. You hadn’t even heard him come in, so lost in your thoughts.

Your eyes quickly roamed the room and you felt your heart sinking.

“What…” You quieted looking around again before your eyes landed on Lucifer. “Where’s…”

Lucifer ran his eyes up from your feet to your head, slowly. His eyes met your gaze and he cocked his head a bit. “You did slightly better this time, dove,” He mused before pushing himself off the doorway. He pointed at you as he walked closer, “I mean, you were about to turn Sammy boy down weren’t you?”

You swallowed sharply, your hands falling down to your sides. You couldn’t say anything to him, guilt, despair, and disappointment filling up inside you. You should have known it wasn’t real. Sam and Dean couldn’t get past Lucifer. He cared about protecting you too much, especially from them.

Lucifer had closed the space between the two of you and he played with a piece of your hair. “You’re coming along quite nicely, princess.” He paused before adding, “You’re not quite there though.”

One of his hands trailed down to your chest and you flinched, trying to get away from it. He held you tightly, his expression cold. There were a few intense moments were he stared you down, making you cower against his hand against your back. Anything to get away from the hand threatening on your chest.

Finally, he whispered, “I said you did well enough… I won’t punish you for that… yet.”

“I’m sorry.”

Your voice came out as a whisper and his expression softened slightly, studying you.

His hand left your chest and fell down to your hip. “Oh, I know… I know. They have such a hold on you. A toxic hold. But, I think we are making progress, princess. Really.”

He sounded sincere and leaned down, giving you a quick, deep kiss before pulling away. His fingers caressed your face once more before reaching behind you and unzipping the gown you had put on. He pushed it down your body, leaving you nude in front of him. He ordered, “Go back to bed, princess.”

Letting go of you, he stepped away before turning around and leaving the bedroom. And you standing there.

Your chest heaving, you held back your emotions as you timidly walked back towards the bed and got back under the covers. Snuggling up, you stared off towards the door for a few moments before burying your face into the down covers and hiding.


	7. Chapter 7

The dress you had put on was extremely tight and also extremely short. It was gold sequined and hugged your curves. The back was open, exposing skin there instead of your front, which was covered.

You had no idea what had inspired Lucifer to choose something so unlike what you were normally wearing.

Lucifer had brought you out to a restaurant in Cairo. You had been shocked at first, not expecting to travel so far from the states. He explained very little, only informing you that you were going out and to get dressed and that he had to meet someone. And cooed to you that as soon as they left, he’d shower all his attention on you.

Sometimes his praises were condescending rather than affectionate or whatever the hell it was that he tried to pull.

Instead of being seated at the table, Lucifer requested the two of you wait by the door until the other guest arrived. The wait staff had been accommodating and he informed them she – you felt a tug at the mention of ‘she’ – was a prompt person and would no doubt arrive on time.

Lucifer was content with being mostly silent and you sat next to him, wondering about the woman he was so eager to meet with.

A woman emerged from the crowd, her eyes falling on Lucifer. And he straightened up, a smirk on his face. You looked her over, sensing power radiating off of her. She wasn’t human, you could tell immediately, despite her exterior. She was extravagant, her dark complexion radiant against the blood red dress she was wearing. Her lips were painted the same shade and her ears were decorated with diamond earrings.

Her greeting was not friendly. “I should kill you where you stand.”

Lucifer seemed unfazed by this and merely smiled coyly. “Mafdet… looking gorgeous as ever.” Mafdet, as Lucifer called her, narrowed her eyes slightly and Lucifer continued, “I understand the feeling. And reasoning. But, just because I’m referred to as a serpent does not mean you should kill me. You are obviously interested in what I have to offer. And… you have some personal stake in my request.”

She looked stiff as she admitted, “Yes.” Her eyes slid to you and she cocked an eyebrow, expecting an answer.

Lucifer’s arm was around your waist, pulling you close to him.

“Collateral that the Winchesters can’t ignore,” Lucifer answered. “Promised her a night out. She’s been a peach lately. And doesn’t she look just fantastic?”

Always sweet talking his way with or about you.

Mafdet’s eyes ran over you coolly before she answered, ignoring his question, “I would have thought the Winchesters would be on your side.”

“Eh,” Lucifer shrugged. “They are? Kind of?” Mafdet looked confused and Lucifer explained, tapping his collarbone, “They’re a little angry about the vessel.”

“I thought you need permission.”

“Correct.”

Mafdet regarded this for a second. “So, they are not going to help.”

“Not willingly. But, like I said,” his fingers tightened on your waist. “I have some things on my side. What I don’t have is your expertise in execution.”

A silence fell between the two of them. You felt some tension in the air, still wondering who this woman was and why it was so important that Lucifer have this meeting with her.

Finally, she said, “I need to know you’ll hold up your end of the bargain.”

A wide grin spread across Lucifer’s face, “Of course. Join us at the table?”

<> <> <>

Dean walked down the halls quietly, alert for any demons or anything else that might come their way. Sam was close behind him, checking over his shoulder in case something tried to sneak up on them. Crowley had given them an idea of where Lucifer could be keeping Y/N and the areas that would give them problems on the way there. So far, his intel had been correct.

It had been difficult for Dean to go back into Purgatory to come here but he had swallowed his abhorrence at the idea and fought his way through. Sam also did not have good memories of the place but like Dean, had sucked up his feelings.

“This it?” Sam asked as Dean came to a stop in front of a door.

Dean’s eyes ran over it and he answered quietly, “Looks like what Crowley described, doesn’t it?” Sam nodded in response and Dean sighed, “We’ve trusted him this far.”

He tried the door handle but it was locked. “Right,” he muttered looking back at Sam. “You got a bobby pin or something with you?”

“I’ve got a kit, Dean,” Sam said, giving him an incredulous look.

Rolling his eyes, Dean stepped out of the way, muttering, “Sorry. Kit.”

Sam stepped up and started working on the lock. Dean was keeping a look out, his demon blade clutched tightly in his hand. It was taking Sam longer than usual to get it but eventually, the lock clicked and Sam realized he’d gotten it correct. He pushed the door open slowly, prepared for this to be the wrong room and having to deal with something.

The room was brightly lit and it was a living room, finely decorated in lush furniture. Sam’s eyes were immediately drawn to a figure sitting on the ground, staring at him. Y/N’s Y/E/C’ed eyes were wide, looking at him in disbelief. She was clad in a chiffon, blush-rose gown; her arms bare despite the sheer adornment cascading from her shoulders down her back. Holding a small bird in her hand, she looked like a displaced fairy tale in the middle of this modern room.

Dean came into the room behind Sam, relief flooding his face when he saw her sitting there.

To both of their surprise though, she didn’t look excited to see them. She looked… scared.

<> <> <>

Not again, you thought to yourself seeing Dean and Sam – or what you assumed were apparitions of them – standing there.

Sam had unlocked the door; he was always good at that. Dean lowered his gun and took a step towards you, “Y/N?” He put the gun behind his back and rushed over to you, swooping down to be by you. “Are you alright?” he asked, reaching out for you. You recoiled from him slightly and he furrowed his brow in confusion. “You recognize me?”

Swallowing sharply, you nodded. “Yes.”

“Then… what’s going on? Come on, we have to get out of here.”

You shook your head quickly and Dean looked back at Sam, bewilderment etched on his face.

“The hell do you mean no?” Dean asked as Sam stated, “We need to be quick.”

“I’m not going,” you said to Dean, ignoring Sam, cuddling the bird closer to you that had begun chirping excitedly, nervous. You took notice of it and turned around, placing it back in its cage. You heard movement coming closer to you.

When you turned back, Dean was looking at you with a mixture of worry and agitation. He grabbed your arm suddenly, causing your heart to jump. He felt real. “Y/N, this is silly!” He pulled you up off the ground and his eyes ran over you and he got a disgusted look on his face. “What are you even wearing?” Before you could answer he demanded, “Do you have anything else to change into? Go do it. You’re not going to be able to go through purgatory wearing that.”

Purgatory? If this was one of Lucifer’s games again, he must have dug through Castiel’s head pretty deeply to realize there was a back door into hell. Or, he had known all along. He was in charge and created the place basically.

You stammered, “I don’t have anything else.”

“Christ,” Dean cursed under his breath. “Do you at least have better shoes?” You shook your head and he sighed. “Fine, put whatever shoes on that you have. You can’t go barefoot.”

“I…I’m not going,” you repeated.

It was Sam’s turn to ask, “What the hell is wrong?”

“You’re not real!”

Realization washed over Sam and Dean’s faces and they looked forlorn. As if they were taking pity on you.

“Y/N…” Sam said softly. “It’s us. We’re real.”

You shook your head, tears springing to your eyes. “No you’re not. You never are.”

Sam looked upset hearing you say that and Dean’s grip tightened on your arm. “Y/N, it’s true. Come on.”

“I can’t.”

Dean demanded, “Why the hell not?”

“Because it’ll make him angry.”

“Lucifer isn’t here, it’ll be fine. You’ll be safe.”

You shook your head again. “No, I won’t be. It doesn’t matter. He’ll find me. And I don’t want to leave. I’m safer here.”

Dean’s mouth fell open slightly as did Sam’s. Just as quickly as Dean had reacted, his expression changed again to annoyance, “What the hell do you mean you don’t want to… Christ, Y/N. We’re wasting fucking precious time here. Go get your shoes on! I swear to God that we are real and we’re here to help. Where are your shoes?”

He made to go towards the hallway where you assumed he assumed your closet was. He was pulling you along with him.

“Don’t!” you cried out, trying to yank back from him.

“Y/N, what the hell?” Dean snapped and Sam shushed, “Stop being so loud!”

“I’m not going. I already told you! I’m his! I’m marked. And I’m staying here.”

“The hell do you mean marked?” Sam asked.

“Stop playing games with me,” you cried, the tears falling now freely. You yanked your hand away from Dean finally and covered your face.

You felt hands on your arms and it was a gentle touch this time. Sam tried gently, “Y/N… I’m so sorry about what’s happened. I know the torture Lucifer can dole out. It’s messed up and it can be completely overwhelming. But, you need to trust me when I say that this is real and that we need to go to make sure that you’re safe. We promise we’ll get you home and the first thing we will do is go get that awesome gyro that’s downtown. Okay?”

Lucifer was really laying this one on thick and you felt a sharp pang on your heart. You just wanted it to end.

“Sam… I’m fine. I’m happy here,” you choked out.

You met his eyes and almost winced at the hurt expression on his face. “No you’re not,” he got out.

Suddenly, Dean exclaimed, “Sam!”

Sam whipped around and you looked past him, seeing a few of demons had entered the room. In their state of being so concerned with you, they had let their guard down.

“You!” one of the demons hissed at the two of them, charging in immediately. Dean was too quick, stabbing him in the chest with the demon blade, killing it instantly.

The other demon watched what transpired and tried to take Dean by surprise but Sam was too quick. The third demon ran and you had a sinking feeling you knew what it was going to do.

“You should leave,” you told Sam and Dean. “That demon is going to tell Lucifer and he’s going to come back quickly. I don’t want you two here when that happens.”

Sam looked in shock and Dean snarled, “The hell is wrong with you, Y/N?”

Tears were threatening again and you sniffled, “Dean… please. Just go. Before he comes back. I don’t want you two hurt.”

“We’re not leaving without –”

“Yes you are,” you interrupted him. “Go. Now. Or I’ll pray for him myself.”

The anger drained from Dean’s face and every fiber of your being wanted to apologize to him and hug him.

Sam saw a losing battle when there was one. His hand was rough on Dean’s upper arm. “Dean!” For the second time against Lucifer, Sam and Dean weren’t going to win. And they were running away again to survive.

Dean wasn’t going to leave without getting his say. “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you, Y/N. But I sure as hell know that you’re not okay. We’re going to get you out of here. Whether you like it or not. We’re going to get you better.”

He tore his eyes away from you and him and Sam left the room, Sam throwing one last, hurt look over his shoulder at you.

Your hands were shaking, tears spilling down your cheeks thinking of the hurt expressions on Sam and Dean’s faces. Even if they weren’t real, the pain you felt for threatening to betray them was overwhelming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[ ]] = written by klaineaholic on tumblr. she is a fantastic writer!

You had been agitated for a couple hours after “Dean” and “Sam” had left. You’d taken a bath to try to calm your nerves, changed three times, tried to read three different books. Nothing was working.

When Lucifer appeared in front of you, you’d jumped. He cocked his head to the side, regarding you closely, before his eyes fell to the demons laying around the living room. You were still wondering why they hadn’t disappeared yet. The delusions didn’t last this long usually.

“What happened?”

“Nothing,” you said stupidly.

He did not look convinced, naturally, and you felt a sinking in your chest. Lucifer’s voice rumbled low in his chest, his gaze piercing. “Y/N… princess… don’t lie to me.”

Why was he not congratulating you like he did last time? Didn’t he know already? He’d set the whole thing up. Why was he dragging this out like this?

Stammering, you began, “Um… Sam… Sam and Dean came…”

Lucifer’s eyes trailer over the demons again and you couldn’t mistake a look of anger flashing across his face. “I can see that,” he said tightly.

“They wanted me to leave. They killed the demons.”

[[“Why did you stay then?” Lucifer’s face wasn’t showing any emotion, only his cold blue eyes flashing with something calculating.

“I belong here,” you responded easily. “With you.” Saying the words aloud felt oddly calming. You felt it’s true, after all Lucifer had done to take care of you. A part of you was unnerved by this but another part felt relief.

Lucifer swiftly strode over to you, mere inches away from touching you. “Such a good girl,” he breathes. His eyes are bright now, wide in wonder as he searches your face. Your own breath hitches at his words, and he takes notice. “You make me so proud, you know that, princess? Being such a good pet for your master.” You felt elation rising in your chest, a shock to you. You nodded and your eyes dropped to his lips for a split second before you meet his eyes again, yours heavy and lidded with newfound arousal.

“My lovely, obedient, sweet girl,” Lucifer murmurs, still not touching you. A whine slips out and you want to lean forward into him so he can whisk you over to the bed, but you don’t want him to chastise you. “That’s it,” he said. “You just want to be good for Daddy, hmm? Want me to tell you how proud I am of my perfect little human?” His eyes were almost black now and he bit his lower lip, sending a wave of pleasure through you to your core. But you didn’t squirm or move much at all. You were going to be good… obedient as he wanted.]]

He cupped your face, brushing his nose against yours. “You did so well. How should I congratulate you for passing daddy’s final test?”

You said nothing, timid. Lucifer smiled salaciously.

“I think I know,” he cooed. He snapped his fingers and you were bare in front of him. “Bend over, sweetheart. Daddy needs to look at your princess parts.”

<> <> <>

Dean and Sam had wasted no time in summoning Crowley the moment they had reached the bunker again. Neither of them had bothered to clean up, still covered in blood from various monsters, reeking of Purgatory.

Crowley scrunched his nose and looked disgusted at the sight of them. “Have I interrupted something?” he drawled.

“I got a bone to pick with you!” Dean snarled.

Not looking fazed by his boorish behavior, Crowley shifted before noticing a missing piece. “Where’s Y/N?” he asked, sizing the two of them up. Their forlorn looks did not go unnoticed by him.

“Something’s wrong with her,” Sam said sounding worried. “She wouldn’t come. She said she was happy there.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes slightly and commented quietly, “Doesn’t sound like her…”

“Yeah, no shit!” Dean snapped. “The hell is Lucifer doing to her?”

“Shaping her up to be his perfect, little pet by the sounds of it. And it also sounds like he’s being successful at it.”

Dean looked annoyed to high heaven. “The fucking locked room, the stupid dresses, the birds, her claiming she’s marked… He’s brainwashing her!”

Crowley held up a hand, stopping Dean. “What about a mark?”

“Hell if we know!” Dean exclaimed.

Sam added more eloquently, “She didn’t care to explain. Just said she was marked and that…” It looked like it made him uncomfortable to say, “And that she was his. So she was gonna stay.”

Crowley looked intrigued by this information. “Well, if she said that, I wouldn’t take it lightly. Lucifer has a little bit of an obsession with her if you haven’t noticed.” If looks could kill, Dean would have smited Crowley on the spot with the glare he was giving. “I would say if she was scared to go, said she was marked, claimed she was happy… Lucifer did mark her. Her soul more than likely.”

“What do you mean marking her soul?”

“Puts a little brand on it, yeah? His own personal stamp. Don’t think I haven’t done my research – as much as I could – from the angel tablets. Angels have all kinds of potential damning abilities that could be used for, say, malicious things if the situation warranted it.”

“So what does that mean?” Dean asked in an exasperated tone.

“Means he can find her anywhere. And more than likely dole out an extremely large amount of pain. It’s like he has his hand near her soul all the time and if he gets an itch… or she steps out of line… just reach out and give it a little pinch.” Crowley’s eyes slid solely to Sam and he commented, “And I know you have personal experience with how it feels to have your soul touched. Especially by an archangel.”

Sam and Dean said nothing, instead stewing on what Crowley had just divulged. Crowley wasn’t finished.

“Thing is, it’s not a one way street. Lucifer – either knowingly or unknowingly, I would think knowingly considering his close, close relationship with God – tied himself back to her.”

Dean demanded. “In what way?”

“Need. And again, two way street.”

Dean looked disgusted at this and Crowley simply smirked, enjoying that little reaction. “Doesn’t have to be sexual, Squirrel. At least all the time.” Again, another smirk as Dean and Sam winced slightly. “He kept her close when I was there. I can only imagine the need to keep her close intensified when he chose to do what he did.” He sighed loudly, and stated, “Might bode well for precious Y/N though.”

“Why?” Sam questioned.

“Lucifer – more than likely – probably couldn’t ever bring himself to kill her. Couldn’t stomach the loss.”

Dean pointed out irritated, “He killed his own damn brother. And tried to kill another one.”

Crowley considered that and replied, “Which is why I said more than likely. No guarantees. Plus, I don’t think they’re the same circumstances.”

“We need to get her back. We need to get Cas back,” Sam sighed loudly, running his hand through his hair.

<> <> <>

“Ah, this is making me so jazzed!” Lucifer exclaimed gleefully, clapping his hands together. He looked over at you, his eyes alight with amusement. “Am I right?”

A demon was explaining that they had successfully killed Mafdet. Lucifer had kept up his end of the bargain. She had not wanted to exist anymore and had given up a secret to a Hand of God. He was ecstatic to find it. And you knew it was big news for him.

You nodded, “Yes, sir.”

He had been staring and treating you with new found admiration over the last couple of days since you had turned down his last versions of Dean and Sam. And you felt a fire in your chest every time he praised you, his hands lingering on you.

Lucifer waved you off. “You can’t be as excited as me. But thank you for trying, sweetling.”

“More so, sir,” the demon continued, looking anxious to say what she wanted to say. Lucifer’s attention turned back to her and she continued, “We found it.”

Lucifer snapped his fingers, sitting up in his chair. He exclaimed, “Christ, forget jazz hands! I’m getting hard!” The demon recoiled a bit, looking uncomfortable with the statement as did the rest of the demons in the room. Lucifer’s eyes were on you suddenly.

“You wanna do something about that?” Lucifer asked you. You didn’t move, staring at him. He was not serious…

Lucifer turned his head and looked at you. He gave you an expectant look, “It’s not going to suck itself.”

“Go on, tell me the rest,” Lucifer told the demon as you lowered to your knees in between his legs. Your face was on fire with embarrassment.

You began sucking him and he settled back down into his seat. He waved at the demon and the demon cleared her throat, before continuing to inform him about their update on the next possible hand of god.

A groan escaped Lucifer’s mouth and his fingers wrapped up in your hair roughly and pulled you away from his cock with an audible pop. In a split second the demon had trailed off and Lucifer wasted no time in ordering, “Sorry, fuck it. I’ll hear the final parts later. Get out.”

The demon stammered for a moment before gathering up their things and you heard them move quickly.

Lucifer’s hands trailed over your body before he stood up abruptly. “Get on the chair. Upside down. Your legs over the arms.”

You looked at him confused for a second before doing what he asked. You peered up at him as he loomed over you, stroking himself quickly. He was nude in a second. He smirked, “This is gonna get dirty quick, princess.” His cock pressed against your lips. “Open those gorgeous lips.” You did as he ordered and his cock slid easily past your lips.

Swirling your tongue around his shaft, he moved in and out of your mouth, gradually building his speed.

His cock hit the back of your throat and you groaned against it, causing him to shudder and tighten his grip on your chin, holding you in place. His balls grazed your hairline as you took him to his base.

“You like pleasuring your master?” he groaned.

Nodding as best you could, you increased your speed. Lucifer cursed before he gripped the sides of your face and took over. It was hard to breath as he fucked your face but you managed to and he gave you breaks to run his cock over your face, moaning at the way you looked underneath him before resuming his throat fucking.

“Daddy is so close, sweetling,” he husked as his thrusts began to lose their rhythm.

You cupped your breasts, presenting them to him. Pulling out of your mouth, he hovered over you, stroking himself rapidly. He let out a groan before hot spurts hit your chest for a second before he clumsily tried to shove his cock back in your mouth, spilling himself around your lips. You sucked greedily, taking the rest of it.

“My perfect little doll,” he husked, throwing his head back as you licked at him, sucking him gently to bring him down from his high.

When he pulled away from your mouth, you licked around your lips, bringing in his seed that he’d failed to get in your mouth.

“Christ, princess,” he murmured, running his hand over your hair affectionately. “Sit up.”

You did as he asked, moving to get off the chair. You felt a little light headed after having been in that position for a bit but kneeled at his feet, looking up at him expectantly. His eyes were still swimming with arousal, his body alight with satisfaction.

His hands were warm as they caressed your face and hair. “Mhm, you deserve something special. What would you like?”

When you answered, “Nothing” you could feel the pleasure radiating off of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Your door was open again. You were wringing your hands, biting your lip, contemplating about leaving it again. It was only just ajar but the last time you’d found the door open, Lucifer had done that awful thing with that fake Sam.

Inching closer, you were debating back and forth. You peeked out of the crack in the door. The hallway was empty. Just like it had been last time. No, you better stay in here.

Just as you were going to back away from the door and close it, a face appeared in the crack and you screeched, jumping back. The door flew open and one of the demons that usually kept an eye on you stood in the doorway looking… gleeful?

She wagged her finger at you. “Trying to escape again?”

“N-no. I was going to close –”

“Don’t lie.” She smiled then. “Lucifer isn’t going to be happy. And to think, he’s been treating you so well lately. And you still aren’t appreciative.” You opened your mouth but she pressed on. “I’ll enjoy knowing that for once you aren’t being pampered.” Now she sounded resentful.

Two other demons showed up behind her in the doorway and despite feeling scared, you were angry too. Your fists clenched and her eyes trailed down to your hands before she smirked. “Thinking about getting violent, are you? Good.”

Good?

You didn’t have time to process it before she turned around, stabbing one of the demons behind her, its body alighting before it collapsed to the ground. The other demon was holding its weapon, ready for her to attack him.

She shot him a look and said, “More believable this way if there’s one of us dead.” Her eyes were on you again. “Means she tried really hard to escape. Better think of an excuse fast. I gave him a call.”

You gaped like a fish, going rigid. What would you be able to say? It was their word against yours.

Cutting your time, Lucifer appeared in the room, not five feet from you, his wings flashing briefly on the wall as the lights flickered at his sudden celestial disturbance in energy. His eyes quickly took in the scene around him and you swallowed sharply.

He was on you, peering down his nose at you threateningly. “What. Did. You. Do?”

Stammering, you said, “N-nothing. I swear.”

Lucifer waved his hand around and snapped, “This is nothing? “Damnit! Everything was just starting to get better and then you do this!” He sounded so disappointed and your heart sank. It wasn’t a good sign. He rubbed his mouth angrily. You were too focused on him to notice the female demon smirking smug to herself in the corner.

You choked out, “I told you. I didn’t do it!”

Lucifer continued his voice tight, “Y/N, what were you hoping to accomplish?”

“I didn’t!” you tried to protest, tears stinging your eyes.

Lucifer saw the tears and he stiffened. You choked on them, trying to bring yourself back down from your anxiety. Deep down, you felt the shift in his features was reassuring.

He looked pensive, his eyes avoiding you.

Your voice was meek, “Lucifer, I promise…”

Suddenly, his rage turned towards the demons in the room. “Tell me the truth.” They stared at him stunned and his face twitched in annoyance and he dipped his head, snarling, “Tell. Me. The. Truth.”

One of the demons stammered, “I don’t know, my lord, the door was open slightly, she was inside. She was peeking out…”

Lucifer sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes annoyed. Throwing his hand out, he asked his tone exasperated, “Did she try to leave?”

Shifting uncomfortably, the female demon answered, “Yes.”

Suddenly angry, you exclaimed, “Liar! I did not!”

There was something in Lucifer’s face, looking at you before his eyes snapped back to the demon. “If you’re just going to lie to me, I should just do away with you.” He raised his hand to snap his fingers and the female demon held out her hands.

“My lord, please no! I’m sorry. She had just come to the door and peeked out. I don’t know what she was going to do next, I swear!”

Throwing his hands out mockingly, Lucifer demanded, “So then why did you call me here?”

“The door was open?”

“And!?”

“The… door was open. And she was there. And then she killed the demon.”

“YOU killed the demon! I didn’t lay a hand on it!”

Her look was murderous. This was not how she was expecting this situation to go down.

Lucifer had been advancing on these demons threateningly, his gaze boring into them. They had shrunk back the closer he got to them. “So, let me piece this together. You called me because you opened the door. Since there is no way Y/N could have opened it from the inside. And you wanted her to go out and tattle tale like a bunch of five year olds. And then killed your lowlife, good for nothing friend. And your plan was to pass it off on Y/N so I would… what?” He inhaled deeply before exhaling sharply. He straightened out his collar and coat and asked, “What would that accomplish for you?” The demons said nothing and Lucifer clenched his fist, the demons immediately choking, grasping at their throats. Clawing even. “You wished to harm her, didn’t you?” the demons tried to choke out a response but it only solicited a tighter fist clenching from Lucifer, further cutting off their air supply – or whatever they needed to exist.

He grew tired of watching them writhe before he clenched his fists one more time, their bodies flashing.

Lucifer stared at their bodies for a few moments before stating, “Didn’t want to ruin another one of your gowns with blood splattering.”

You huffed, glaring down at the female demon’s body. Rushing forward past him, you kicked the demon’s body angrily wanting to get some frustration out. It didn’t help much but it did a little. Lucifer, however, was not impressed.

“Do that again and I’ll spank you!” Lucifer snapped at you and you huffed again before turning around and storming off towards the bedroom. Shaking his head, Lucifer muttered, “Petulant child.”

Moving after you, he caught your arm and turned you around. There were tears now, your anger and apprehension you felt earlier getting the better of you finally.

Tsking, Lucifer reached up, wiping them away. “I knew you weren’t lying. I could feel it.” The way he said that made you think it was different than him saying it simply. There was something deeper. A calm washed over you at his touch. He looked over your face before murmuring, “You incite a lot of jealousy I suppose. Demons are pricks.” You said nothing to this and he gave you a quick kiss on the forehead. “I’ll clean up your living room and you get some rest.”

Lucifer moved away from you and left you in the bedroom. You watched after him curiously.

<> <> <>

A couple of days after the incident with the demons, you were lying in bed after Lucifer had left. Someone was shaking you awake.

“Y/N!” they hissed, sounding rushed. Again, another shake, “Y/N!”

Your eyes fluttered open and you blinked, trying to push the sleep from your eyes.

Dean was staring at you and you cowered back away from, completely wide awake now. “Not doing this shit again. This is the second time we’ve been down here and I’m not leaving empty handed this time.”

He grabbed your arm and pulled you towards him. You whimpered because again, he felt so real. For some reason, you let him pull you to the edge of the bed and he threw the covers off of you. Immediately, he looked uncomfortable. “Christ,” he muttered. You remembered you were wearing a blue babydoll. Dean snatched a blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it around you before forcing you to stand up.

Sam was standing at the doorway with… Crowley? You stared openly in shock at him.

“Still playing dress up, I see,” Crowley commented.

“Put some clothes on her at least. She can’t go through Purgatory like that, Dean!” Sam protested a second after Crowley.

Dean sighed annoyed and snapped, “We don’t have time –”

“You need to make time. I agree with Moose.”

“Aren’t you the one who said in and out because your neck is on the line?” Dean retorted.

Crowley glared, “And yours isn’t? Especially if Lucifer catches us?”

Sam looked annoyed now, “Just… stop arguing. Y/N, get something else to wear. It doesn’t matter if it’s a dress.”

You were still in shock. Why was he doing this? Was it because he didn’t actually trust you and didn’t mean that he knew you weren’t lying?

“No,” you said defiantly.

“Not this shit again,” Dean growled, rubbing his mouth as Sam said, “Y/N, you’re coming with us.”

“No!” you pleaded, putting your hands up to your ears. They were fake, they weren’t real. You couldn’t succumb to them.

The hit on your head sure felt real though.

Sam and Dean both stared down at your unconscious body before Dean looked up murderous at Crowley. “Don’t look so upset, squirrel. She wasn’t going to agree. Lucifer’s got too strong of a hold on her. I’ll carry her if that makes you feel better. You’ll just need to have my back when we are going through Purgatory.”

<> <> <>

Lucifer walked into Y/N’s room, sighing loudly. He was at his wit’s end and had exerted some frustration smiting a demon who had brought him bad information on a Hand of God, getting his excitement up, only to squander it on something false. He called out for her when he didn’t see her in the living room.

“Y/N?” Lucifer called out, walking into the room further when she didn’t answer him.

Nothing still. He peered into the kitchen, his heart beginning to hammer. Something wasn’t right. He couldn’t feel her. He had felt a strange sensation earlier in the day but had brushed it off. It had been a snap deep down, as if something had broke through.

Entering the bedroom, he found that empty as well.

“Y/N?” he called out much more hoarsely, considering he was at the end of his rope of places to find her. He had to accept she was gone.

And instantly, he felt rage. The little brat had been trying to escape a couple days ago.


	10. Chapter 10

You woke up screaming. Something was tearing at you from the inside. You clutched at your chest, sitting up. You couldn’t think past the pain, everything was a blur.

Someone was yelling your name and it sounded like it was far away. But, it was getting louder and closer in proximity. Tears were running down your face as you gasped for air.

Again, your name. “Y/N!” Sam bellowed, running into the room, his face a mask of worry. You ignored him, clutching at your chest still. Sam looked hopeless, skidding to your bedside and reaching out to touch you. You did not push him away, letting him grasp you. “Y/N! What’s going on?”

There was a drop in the pain suddenly and your eye sight began to clear.

“Sam, what the hell is going on?” you heard Dean’s voice from somewhere in the room.

Sam exclaimed worried, “I don’t know!” He was trying to pull you towards him. “Y/N, please talk to me. What’s going on?”

You mustered enough energy to force yourself to look at him. “This is YOUR fault!” you cried out, tears still falling, before pulling back into your body. The pain was still resonating throughout you and you choked out a cry.

Dean shot Sam a confused look before demanding, “The hell you talking about?”

“I tried to warn you, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. But you were too hell bent on ‘saving’ her,” Crowley commented from the doorway, catching the boys attention. He was leaning on it, examining his nails nonchalantly. He gave them a tight-lipped smile. “I told you she was marked.”

His words sank in and Dean’s jaw set as Sam gaped, unsure of what to say.

Your pain was at a bearable level but you still rubbed your chest, small whimpers leaving your mouth.

“Doesn’t matter if he can’t see her, he can still inflict punishment,” Crowley chimed, continuing. “As you’re seeing here.”

His tone rubbed Dean the wrong way, and Dean faced him angrily. “Do you have to sound so goddamn chipper about it?” he snapped.

Crowley through his hands out and said, “I’m not happy she’s being tortured. I tried to talk you two out of it. Did I not? Pretty fervently if I remember correctly. But, you were so hell bent on getting her back before you’d developed a full fledged plan.”

“The place isn’t warded, so that’s great. You know he’s going to come here!” you snapped quietly, moving your eyes back up to them again. All their eyes turned towards you and you held your knees close to your chest, refusing to stretch out in case Lucifer let out his rage again.

Sam crouched down again by you and pushed your hair away from your face gently. “We warded it again,” Sam told you.

Dean added, his tone tight, “Which is why I’m so confused as to how the hell Lucifer can still get to her!”

Crowley replied, “He’s already inside her, Dean. If she’s in here, he can be here in that way.”

“That’s not how warding works,” Dean growled, looking agitated, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s how this one does, squirrel,” Crowley snapped back at him. Dean’s jaw was tight, glaring Crowley down. “I tried to tell you. As I’ve mentioned MULTIPLE times.” His voice was rising with each word. “And you ignored me! As you usually do. I got her here so you two could focus on your little mission though because taking Lucifer out also benefits me. So, now that you’ve got her here, can we get a move on? The longer you take, the more time Lucifer has to hurt her.”

“Which means you should just let me go. He’s going to keep hurting me.”

Your voice caught their attention and Sam and Dean looked at you in disbelief. Crowley on the other hand did not look surprised. You added somberly, “And when I go back, I’m sure this will feel like nothing for what he’s got planned. He’s never going to believe I left without wanting to.” You cast your eyes down again before mumbling, “So, thanks for that.’

There were a few moments of silence before Sam said gently, “Y/N… you’ll be safe here.”

“No, I won’t be! Do you even know what you’re up against? Because you’re sure as hell not acting like you do. Some demons tried to pin it on me that I was trying to escape the other day! And I convinced Lucifer I wasn’t – even if he said he knew I wasn’t trying to – and then a few days later, I do disappear? Great fucking image for him to have. Thanks, guys.”

Dean looked insulted and he retorted angrily, “We did this for you! You were a prisoner!”

Scoffing, you returned, “It wasn’t that bad.” Sam and Dean stared at you concerned and in shock. You noticed their expressions and swallowed sharply before casting your eyes downward again. They made you feel ashamed for what you said. “I was doing okay.”

“Like hell you were! What the hell are you talking about, Y/N?”

Defending yourself, you said, “It wasn’t all bad!”

Dean gave you an incredulous look before pointing at you pissed off, “He kept you locked in a room, playing fucking dress up, and… like you were his personal concubine! From what I understand!” It looked like it made Dean uncomfortable to talk about that. “And you’re telling me it wasn’t that bad?”

Sam had said nothing, as had Crowley.

“You don’t understand,” you muttered, picking at the blanket on the bed.

“Yeah, I sure as hell don’t. So why don’t you explain it to me?” Dean snapped back at you.

Sam finally cut in, “Dean.”

“No, give her some time to explain this insanity to me!”

This pissed you off now. You made eye contact with him and exclaimed, “I’m not crazy!”

“You’re sure as hell sounding like it, Y/N. Cuddling up to fucking Lucifer? Defending him? Wanting to go back to him? Pissed off at us – your FAMILY – for rescuing you from that lunatic? How does that not sound crazy?”

Sam’s voice was sharp this time, catching Dean off guard. “Dean!”

Dean closed his mouth, his eyes trained on Sam. Sam was staring daggers at him, threatening him to go on. When Dean did not, Sam looked back at you and grasped your hand tightly. His eyes searched your face and he told you, “Y/N… I know how… Lucifer can get in your head. It is scary. It’s overwhelming. And it’s so hard to try to separate yourself from it. But, you need to stay here with us. I know he’s putting you through excruciating pain. I’ve felt it myself. But… please. Don’t try to convince me to kick you out. It’s the worst possible thing that we could do to you and I don’t want to do it.”

You stared at Sam, your eyes running over his face. His eyes were swimming with worry, desperate for you to listen to him. Dean, for once, was being quiet, watching the exchange between the two of you. Crowley, despite his indifference in general to the three of you, seemed invested.

Opening your mouth to respond, you started, tears coming to your eyes again, “Sam, you don’t – ”

Dean’s cell phone rang, cutting through your conversation. Your eyes moved to him and he reached down, picking the phone up out of his pocket. His eyes flicked from it to you and he stated evenly, “It’s you.” Realization crossed his face and he answered the call, “What do you want?”

“That’s rude, Dean-o,” you could hear Lucifer on the other end of the phone. “I’ve been polite thus far. I haven’t tried to destroy your home.” His tone became angry, “But, I have been sending messages as I’m sure you’ve seen. You have something of mine and I’ve come to reclaim it.”


	11. Chapter 11

Dean clicked the phone on speaker, wanting Sam and Crowley to hear it as well. You doubted he wanted you to hear the conversation but there wasn’t a choice.

“Piss off, Lucifer. She doesn’t belong to you,” Dean retorted back through the phone and you winced, only imagining how furious Dean’s tone as well as his statement was going to make Lucifer. Why couldn’t Dean at least try to be diplomatic? For your sake? For Castiel’s sake? He was the one inside the vessel having to endure Lucifer’s unbridled emotions.

Lucifer exhaled deeply on the other end of the line and stated, “I think you know that that’s false. I know you aren’t that dense. You think she likes screaming for fun?”

Your chest tightened quickly and you cried out. Immediately Sam was at your side but the pain was gone as fast as it had come. He was merely flexing his muscles, trying to rattle Dean. It was working.

“Alright, you son of a bitch, knock it off!” Dean growled into the phone, his eyes on you worriedly.

“Speaking of my bitch dad, has he shown himself to you yet?” Lucifer asked, his voice light. Dean gritted his teeth and said nothing. “Hmm, sounds like a no. Your silence speaks volumes.”

Sam rubbed your arms affectionately, his eyes trained on Dean. He mouthed something to Dean and Dean looked irritated. You hadn’t caught onto what Sam was doing quick enough to try to read his lips, so you were at a loss.

Clearing his throat, Dean started, “Look, you can’t get in here, which bodes well for us. But, it doesn’t quite work out for Y/N.”

“You’re telling me. I can feel ramifications. You’re making me angrier and angrier each time I have to hurt her. And I’m sure she’s not happy with the stalling. Right, princess? Even though you betrayed me.”

He must know that the phone was on speaker phone or that you could at least hear him. Your eyes met Dean’s and he shook his head, his jaw tight. He didn’t want you to answer Lucifer and as much as you wanted to, you cast your eyes down again, snuggling in closer to Sam.

Dean ignored Lucifer’s quip and continued, “She didn’t do jack shit, Lucifer. That was Sam and I. And considering it is mine and Sam’s responsibility, we can work something out.”

“Really? I don’t think so, Dean-o,” Lucifer chirped and Dean looked less than amused. “I can wait out here. You have to leave sometime.”

Pushing on, Dean said, his voice tight, “If we give her back willingly AND promise to find you a hand of god for you to use against Amara, you gotta let Sammy and I go.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments and Dean waited, looking hesitantly hopeful that Lucifer would accept the offer. Crowley was watching the phone with intensity, his expression unreadable. You couldn’t imagine that he was too pleased with Dean offering to hand over something so powerful to Lucifer, not knowing exactly what Lucifer would do with it.

Dean’s hope was crushed when Lucifer intoned, “Yeah, I still don’t think so.”

If Dean’s eyes could have rolled out of his head, they would have. He rubbed his face angrily as Lucifer said, “See, what’s going to happen is that precious Y/N is going to come outside, then I’m going to crush this dump, and chop the two of you up real nice. And then scatter your remains to the wind. So much so that there is no chance of ever putting you back together. And then I’ll live happily ever after. What do you say? Just get it over with?”

“Dean, I –” you started to say but instantly shut your mouth when Sam’s hand clamped down over your mouth, Dean’s eyes wide.

“Ooh, sweetling,” Lucifer purred, the complete opposite of his irritated tone with Dean a moment ago, and your eyes landed on the phone. You felt a hum in your chest, different than what he had inflicted on you before. It felt gentle, as if he wasn’t really touching your soul. But, stroking around it affectionately, sending waves. “You’ve been quiet. I’m beginning to think that you –”

Crowley had come over quickly to the phone and hung it up, shutting Lucifer up. The boys stared at him angrily and Crowley explained, “I was getting tired of the back and forth. You were going nowhere and we need to be going somewhere. And that somewhere is far from here.”

You agreed with him, pushing Sam’s hand away from your mouth. “You need to leave!” you begged Dean and Sam.

Shaking his head, Dean ordered, “You’re coming with us.”

“No. She’s not,” Crowley interjected. Dean looked as if his blood was boiling, fed up with both Lucifer and Crowley at this point. “I needed you two to see what you were dealing with so you could let the idea rest, like I expressed before. Lucifer isn’t going to let her go and until you have either a hand of god to trap Amara or god forbid, God shows up, you have nothing to play a hand with. He’s won. Just accept defeat for now.”

“Shut your mouth!” Dean snapped at Crowley cutting him off and Crowley’s jaw set. Dean turned back to you but Crowley wasn’t finished with him.

“My benevolence for you, squirrel, is running out quickly. In fact, I would say that it’s gone. The only reason I would help you at this point is to save my own ass. Which I need to do considering we need to not only cap Amara but also only the second strongest freaking archangel standing right outside our door.”

“Our door?” Dean spat back and added, “And since when have you ever done anything that wasn’t for saving your own ass?”

Crowley snarled, “She’s a shining little beacon he’s going to keep following. And she’s also his favorite toy that he’s going to keep playing with – and by playing, I mean pinching that oh so very sensitive soul of hers. You saw the effects of that.”

“I can handle myself,” you told them.

“I don’t think you can,” Dean growled at you. “You’re not okay. You’re not yourself and I am not putting you back in that situation.”

“Yes, you are!” you told him, your voice firmer than it had been before. “I want you to live and I need to leave if that is going to happen. There’s no other way right now. I can handle myself. I have been doing it so far. He obviously won’t kill me. He could and he hasn’t. He still isn’t even though I’m in here and he’s out there. It’s not that I don’t love and appreciate what you’re trying to do for me, but I want you guys safe. Please, figure out one difficult problem before you get yourselves in another one. I’m staying here and you guys are leaving.”

You met Crowley’s eyes and he straightened up, catching what you were conveying to him.

The three of them were gone in a blink of an eye. Crowley was going to have to deal with Sam and Dean’s wrath the second they realize what he had done and left you behind. You were sure that Crowley could handle them though. Dean was going to be in a rage but he would have to get over it and focus.

<> <> <>

Walking out of the front door of the bunker, you blinked against the sun. When your eyes adjusted, you saw the Impala was scratched up on the hood, no doubt something Lucifer had done. If Dean wasn’t already furious with what had just happened, when he found his baby again, this was going to for sure set him off.

But Lucifer was nowhere in sight. You ventured a few more steps out as the door to the bunker closed behind you. Your eyes scanned the yard, searching for your archangel.

His voice startled you and you jumped away, a gasp leaving your mouth. “Don’t you have anything to say for yourself?” Lucifer inquired, peering down his nose at you.

You hated the look of rage on his face. Your throat was dry, not knowing where to begin with trying to explain yourself. Dean had already told him that you had had nothing to do with what had happened but you doubted Lucifer was convinced. By his tone, your fear was confirmed.

“I didn’t ask them to,” you said quietly, your voice warbling.

He ignored you, asking, “Did you think I wouldn’t notice you were gone?”

“I wanted to come back. I promise,” you told him, looking at him desperately. “Dean and Sam came for me. I told them I was okay. But they didn’t listen.”

His eyes moved back towards the bunker door and his eyes narrowed. You tried to begin to explain yourself further meekly again but he cut you off, “I’m going to solve this little problem once and for all.” He grasped your chin roughly and demanded, “Go open one of those angel sigils.”

You shook your head and his grip tightened, “Y/N. Now.” A knife appeared in his other hand and your eyes moved down to it, a worried expression on your face. “Take the knife.”

Swallowing, you slowly began to turn and he let go of your chin. Shakily, you grabbed the knife from him. You moved to the door, unlocking it and opening the door. You moved around the back side of the door, searching for the sigil you were looking for. When you located it, you used the knife to etch a break in the sigil.

Instantly, Lucifer was inside the bunker downstairs, having skipped the stairs or moving by you physically. He took off into the bunker and you watched him, knowing damn well Sam and Dean were gone. You decided to go back outside into the sun, something you hadn’t experienced in a few days. Having a couple moments of peace in the warm sun would relax you slightly.

Lucifer was engulfed in fury when he came back out of the bunker and you took a couple steps back from him. “Where did they go?” he snarled down at you.

“I-I-I don’t know,” you stammered. “They just left me and I came outside. To you.”

A disgruntled noise left Lucifer’s mouth and he turned, looking ready to storm back into the bunker. But a second later, decided against it, whipping back to face you again, even closer this time, his chest almost touching you. He seethed, “You can’t leave me. You couldn’t live without me!”

There was a sliver of desperation in his tone and you whispered, “I didn’t try to. Dean told you that. I asked them to come back to you.”

It was as if he didn’t hear you, “And you don’t need them, you have me!”

“I know!” you whimpered, trying to move into his arms.

Seeing this, Lucifer’s demeanor slowly changed. You buried your face in his chest and listened to him breathing heavily, praying he would calm down and just take you home. You closed your eyes, holding tightly onto him as the seconds began to drag out.

To your relief, you felt his hands on your hair, running over it in a slow alternating rhythm. Cupping your voice, Lucifer pulled you away enough to look up at him. “You’re mine, princess, right?”

You nodded in answer and his thumbs caressed your cheeks. “Good girl. I love you so much,” he purred, laying a kiss on your forehead. His breathing had slowed, his body relaxing as your own heart skipped a beat at this revealing praise from him. They had rattled him and he slipped up, showing his need for you. This loss of control on his end didn’t bode well for the boys. You knew what Sam and Dean had done had forever put them on Lucifer’s shit list and it didn’t make you feel any better when Lucifer stated, “You know I’m going to have to kill them, right?”


	12. Chapter 12

“How do they keep getting in here?”

Lucifer was watching you closely. You clutched the towel tighter around you, nervousness quickly setting in. He had made you bathe the moment you returned, disgusted with the smells of the bunker – and unbeknownst to him, purgatory as well – on you. He had given you the small reprieve of privacy while you showered but was waiting outside the door, accosting you as soon as you stepped into the bedroom.

“I don’t know.”

“You’re lying to me.” He was blunt.

You said nothing.

“You’re not doing very well in proving yourself.”

“They love me.”

Lucifer bristled at this. “I don’t care.”

“They want me safe. They believe what they’re doing –”

He was in your face in a second. “Do I not keep you safe? They’re the ones that stole you and brought you to that wretched bunker of theirs. To do what? Go on more hunting trips? Put you in danger.” You opened your mouth to protest but he pressed on, raising his voice. “I know you can take care of yourself. I would just prefer you to not to. Everything you could want is provided for you here.”

Everything you could want. Except for your best friends. And Cas.

The thought was picked up by Lucifer and his expression darkened. You felt ashamed and scared, knowing he knew.

“Y/N –”

“I’m sorry. I should have tried harder to stay. But Crowley knocked me out and I didn’t have a chance to. I would’ve tried if I had a chance,” you cut in and then closed your mouth quickly, knowing how much he did not like being interrupted.

There was a glint in his eyes though.

“Crowley.”

Your stomach sank realizing you had given up a secret.

His caress was gentle. “Princess… tell me.” One hand trailed down, flittering his fingers across your chest.

You caved, your insides still thrumming dull from the pain he had inflicted earlier. You could not take anymore.

“Purgatory,” you told him tearfully.

Lucifer’s brow furrowed and he asked, “What?”

You swallowed before saying quietly, sniffling, “There’s a door. From Purgatory. Only humans can pass through it.”

“Then how could Crowley go through Purgatory?”

“He was a human once. No matter how far gone he has gone.”

“Hmm,” Lucifer acknowledged, searching your face. He cocked his head and demanded, “Where’s the door?”

“I don’t know.”

His fingertips pressed into your chest and you winced. He grated, quickly losing patience, “Princess.”

“I don’t know!” you exclaimed desperately. “I’ve never used it! At least not consciously. I was knocked out when they took me from here.” Lucifer rose his eyebrows in surprise at this, but you pressed on. “And only a reaper can open it!”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “It seems Death just keeps thwarting me… it is quite annoying.” His hand raised, touching the side of your face. “I am sorry they knocked you out. Was it painful?”

You shrugged, “No. Not really. I think it was Crowley. That did it.”

Tsking, Lucifer cupped your chin. “The next time you see them in here, pray to me. Do you understand?” Your mouth fell slightly open, unsure to agree or not. His grasp tightened and you nodded. “Good. Regardless if you think it’s real or not. I will not be pleased if anything like this happens again.”

<> <> <>

“Please?” you asked.

“No.”

Lucifer refused to allow you top side. You had only asked to go up and get some fresh air. But he had refused you. You were going insane down here, missing the sun you had so briefly been under outside the bunker. As much as you had wanted to return to him, being deprived of the world came crashing down all too quickly. Before you had been somewhat content, having been here for so long, you had almost gotten used to it. But a dam broke when you were with Sam, Dean, and Crowley.

You stomped your foot, a disgruntled huff leaving your mouth, before turning around and storming off towards your bedroom.

Lucifer was on you in a second, his grip tight on your arms, stilling your progress, holding you firmly in place. His breath was hot on your ear when he hissed, “And where in the hell do you think you’re going? This conversation wasn’t over.”

You tried to turn around to face him, but he had an iron grip on you, preventing you from doing so.

“I want to sleep!”

Whipping you around, he held your face tightly. “If you want something reasonable, ask. I – “

“I want you to go away and leave me alone!”

It just slipped out before you could stop yourself and you closed your mouth, swallowing sharply as you watched the disbelief on his face melt away to fury.

He began pushing you backwards into the room, towards the back wall of the bedroom. You backed up against the table on the side of the bed, looking up at him in worry.

“Every time I think you’re there, you take five steps back, proving me wrong,” Lucifer growled at you, reaching out and his hand holding your throat His fingers tensed and you winced.

“I –” you tried to say but he pressed on, raising his voice.

“You little, _insolent_ brat!”

“I didn’t mean it,” you tried, your bottom lip warbling.

Lucifer’s voice was like ice, the threat cutting through it, “I thought I taught you better.”

He let go of your throat forcibly, before storming away from you towards the hallway.

The bedroom door slammed closed and the lock reverberated. Your cage had just gotten smaller and you felt your lungs constricting.

No no no no.

You jumped into action, flying towards the door, and you tried the handle, knowing it was not going to budge.

“Lucifer!” you tried hoarsely, slamming your hand on the door.

You were met with silence.

You slammed your hand again. “Lucifer!”

Each bang echoed, the speed increasing as you became more desperate. The silence was deafening.

A choked sob left your throat as you hit the door one last time, your momentum losing luster as you made contact. You knew he was not there anymore; he had left you alone.

Why had you been so careless? Why had you let your emotions get the better of you? You by now knew how to coax him into giving you things you wanted and being disobedient was the furthest thing from getting what you wanted.

He had taught you better.

<> <> <>

It felt like it had been forever since he had locked you in here. Days. You had slept – like you had tried to do when you threw your tantrum in the first place – but he still had not returned.

You were hungry, your stomach rumbling from emptiness. You had luckily been able to drink from the sink in the bathroom, but you were growing weak from the lack of food.

“Lucifer?” you tried out loud again against the door.

The door was still locked, and you let out an involuntary whimper. “I’m sorry,” you tried again out loud.

He had to be listening to you.

Yet, still no response.

<> <> <>

You had managed to fall asleep again.

Noise from outside the door drew you from your slumber though. You tried to blink away the sleep.

The lock unclicking kicked a new wind into you. You sat up quickly, disoriented, staring at the door, hope bubbling in your chest. And your stomach grumbling louder than ever.

“Come eat,” you heard Lucifer order you from the other side of the door.

You basically scrambled off the bed, throwing the door open.

He was waiting for you on the other side, you almost ran into him. You stepped back, heart beating wildly, wanting to bask in the freedom from the bedroom.

Lucifer’s eyes ran up and down your frame. “You look awful,” he told you.

Looking down at yourself, you saw how crumpled the dress was and you imagined your hair didn’t look much better. You ran your hands over the skirt around your hips, trying to no avail to smooth it out.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and the dress was wrinkle free, your hair perfectly curled.

His face was still expressionless, not setting you nerves at ease. Flatly, he informed you, “I figured I should feed you. You need it.”

Turning away from you, he stalked to the table. He sat at the head and there was a plate to his left. Your mouth watered at the smell of the food. But you did not move. Not until he gave the order. You were not going to infuriate him again at the expense of nourishment.

“Sit,” he snapped at you.

Propelling forward you slowed when you came to the table, sinking into the chair as gracefully as you could, your eyes on him. You watched him, waiting for him to give you permission.

Lucifer was watching you too, with as much interest. After a few moments, there was the slightest twitch of satisfaction on his lips before he sighed, “What are you waiting for? You must be starving.”

That was all the invitation you needed. The food tasted like the heavens, the wine breathing life into you. He watched you silently, observing. You did not care, all that mattered was stifling the gnawing monster inside your stomach. Satiation was your goal and the food was filling. The only sounds in the room were silverware scraping on your plate and your ingestion.

Lucifer broke the silence, stilling your chewing. “Those denim wearing insects have reached out. Saying they have a Hand of God.”

Swallowing slowly, you calculated what to say. Your voice was quiet, “What are you going to do about it?”

“Take it and kill them. Just like I promised you,” he replied nonchalantly, and your blood ran cold. He smirked, “And then I’ll kill my dear auntie.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH

Placing your silverware down, you stated, “Lucifer, I don’t know if that is smart.”

“If what is?”

“Facing Am… your aunt.”

Raising his eyebrows, Lucifer inquired, “And pray tell me why not?”

“She… she’s powerful.”

Lucifer cocked his head, giving you an indignant look. “And what do you think I am?”

Swallowing, you tried to figure out the best way to phrase it. “Didn’t you have help last time? You might get hurt.”

Sighing annoyed, Lucifer said, “That is exactly what the Hand of God is for, princess.”

“But –”

“Now, don’t you go worrying your pretty little head about me,” Lucifer spoke over your protest. “I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve… such as more than one Hand of God to wield at a time.” You gave him a confused look and he smirked, “Please don’t tell me you think your inept friends could possibly the only ones to locate one.”

You wondered where he had found one and what it was. You knew better than to directly ask this and instead asked, “So… you’re just going to take theirs too?”

“Take? Absolutely. As you know the Winchesters as stubborn as they are, I am going to need to pry that thing from their dead, cold hands. They won’t give it up willingly.” The color drained from your face and he chided, “Princess, I just told you I was going to kill them. Keep up will you?”

Your mind raced, thinking of all the awful things he would do to them.

“Let me go with.”

Lucifer scoffed, shaking his head. “You must be joking.”

“No. Please. Let me go with,” you pleaded. “I can convince them to give it over willingly. So you don’t have to kill them.”

He chuckled darkly, “Oh, so you want to go with to protect them?” He leaned in and you held his stare. “What makes you think even if they give it willingly, I won’t kill them anyway?”

Mouth dry, you started, “Well… I figure if you are able to take it without trouble, there is no need—”

“No need? I still have a score to settle with them. Or have you forgotten?”

“Would that not settle the score?” you tried.

“No.”

“But, why would you kill them when you could count on them to keep the monsters in line? Monsters deaths surely have an influence on what is going on with Purgatory, no? You are working with Heaven now and you have hell under your control. Another realm seems like a lot to put on your plate. Them killing and keeping the numbers down keeps the monsters in hiding and on the run from hunters so they won’t ever be an issue for you.”

Lucifer chided, “You are grasping at straws, Princess. I don’t care about Purgatory or their monsters. They’ve always stuck to themselves.”

“Except Eve. Or the Leviathan.”

“Well, that was the Winchesters and Cassie’s fault. And trust me, that still eats away at him. Seems keeping them around causes those mishaps which makes things like Purgatory which normally aren’t a problem become a problem.”

Trying again, you said, “But what if God shows up. He’s obviously got something planned for the boys. Won’t you at least humor me?”

“If my dad cared, he would have showed up by now. And considering I just let you out of time out after you were so inconsiderately rude…”

“I know. I’m sorry,” you said desperately. “But please. The bigger picture here. Think about why your father made them in the first place. They could be an asset depending on what he wants from them. He has to show up some time.”

Lucifer was silent, his eyes boring into you. The seconds crawled, you waiting for his answer.

Slowly a smirk tugged at his lips and you did not like the cruel gleam in his eye. “You know, you may turn out to be helpful. I don’t think they are going to do this without tricks. It would disappoint me honestly if they didn’t go out without a fight.” His eyes flicked down to your plate. “Are you finished? Dean is praying again.”

Swallowing sharply, you nodded.

Leaning in, he ordered you, “Stay right by my side, be my little peach, and when this is done, we can go topside. Get some fresh air.”

Traveling with an angel never got easy, the tightness in your chest and feeling like your essence was being squeezed taut. You gasped loudly when you landed, trying to draw breath back into your lungs. Lucifer’s arm was tight around your waist, his touch grounding you. Your fingers dug into his chest, trying to relax against him.

It took a few seconds for you to recognize the heat around you. Your eyes moved to the flames licking around your legs.

“Shit.” Dean’s voice drew your attention.

Lucifer tutted, his hand holding you at the small of your back. “Hmm. Remember what I told you, princess. It seems staying close is your best option.” To Dean, Sam and Crowley, he stated, “I’m sorry. Your prayer implied I would be joining the team, but I’m just not feeling the warm and fuzzy here.” To you, he asked, “Do you feel welcomed?”

You shook your head and he smirked.

Sam and Dean looked between each other, worried.

“Oh… wow. There it is.” You followed Lucifer’s gaze and saw a horn partially covered by a cloth near Crowley. That must be the Hand of God the boys had found. “Powered up by dad himself. That bad boy plus me, that oughta take her out alright.” He beamed down at you, giving you a little shake. “Let’s get to it, right?”

To the boys, he gestured down at the holy fire. “Douse the flames.”

The boys did not budge, and you furrowed your brow. The more they refused to speak and move made you all the more antsy about what kind of trap they had thought they were setting for Lucifer. He was right, you knew they would not give it up without a fight.

You felt Lucifer tense and your heart race began to pick up. He could not harm them from in here but that did not stop you from worrying.

“Or don’t…?” he said slowly, his fingers digging into your back ever so.

Sam and Dean exchanged another look, swallowing sharply. Sam shook his head at Dean ever so slightly. Dean’s gaze was back on you, calculating.

“Dean,” Sam warned from behind him.

Lucifer cocked his head, “What’s the hold up, fellas?” He took notice of the pew beside Dean, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Dean saw him and moved to try to block it, but it was too late. “Looks like there’s something slightly drawn there, Dean-o. You mind sharing with the class?” Dean refused to speak, and Lucifer surmised, “Something you had planned to, I don’t know, hurt me with?” He chortled, his free hand coming up to touch your jawline lightly. “I don’t think you were expecting her though. Threw a little wrench in your plan, didn’t it? Hmm, bringing you along did prove extremely helpful, even if it was not in the way we thought it was going to be. My perfect little helper.”

His eyes flashed back to Dean, amusement gone instantaneously. He growled, “I am done with these games, boys. Hand over the weapon. Whaddaya say? Or we can wait for the warding to fail and I’ll take it.”

The silence in the room was deafening as Dean and Lucifer stared each other down. Lucifer’s grip laxed and you looked at him curiously. “I know I said stay right by my side, but would you give me a step back, princess?”

You did as he asked, nervousness clawing away at your insides, unsure of what he was planning.

“Bloody hell,” Crowley said defeated before his essence was sucked out of him, traveling right into Lucifer. You leaned back frightened watching it disappear into his mouth before his head slumped forward and he was silent.

Stepping closer again, you touched his arm, staring at his face. “Lucifer?” you whispered.

“Y/N. Step back,” Sam said moving closer to the fire.

“And go where?” you snapped at him and he recoiled at your tone. Sighing angrily, you said, “He brought me to help convince you two to give it to him willingly. Do you not think that would have been the smarter course of action?”

“We were trying to get Cas to kick him out so we could put him back in the cage!” Dean told you firmly.

“Well, that went swimmingly,” you responded irritated. “Good job.”

Dean looked offended and Sam said, “We had to try, Y/N.”

Shaking his head in annoyance, Dean turned away from you, looking back at Crowley. He walked closer to the bench Crowley had fallen back onto.

Rowena appeared from the hall near the back of the room and exclaimed, “Exorcise him, will you? Get my son out of that vessel and back into his own! Can’t you people ever do anything right?”

Ignoring the insult, Dean and Sam set to work to exorcise Crowley from Castiel’s vessel. Sam began reciting the exorcism spell, Castiel’s body beginning to jerk in response. Dean threw the holy water at him over the fire; the water sizzled, causing Castiel’s body to flinch on top of the jerking. Your stomach twisted, seeing an exorcism being performed on him. His body was seizing.

It worked though, relatively quickly. Crowley was thrown back into his own body and he told you guys that Lucifer’s hold on Castiel was too strong to break through. Your dismay was cut short by Rowena furiously pointing out that the flames were dying down and she disappeared, leaving the group of you.

 _Typical_ , you thought to yourself.

“Ah, my patience is so thin, you cannot even imagine,” Lucifer sneered, straightening back up again. He noticed the flames were gone and threw a glance at you. There was a glint in his eye, as if he was daring you to run now that you were able to. You stayed put nervously.

His attention back on the boys, he said, “You know, I could have been your warrior.”

Sam acted quickly, spinning to run back towards the horn but it flew off the bench past him right into Lucifer’s awaiting hand.

“Well,” Crowley murmured before disappearing.

Like mother like son.

“It’s just like Crowley to leave right when the party is getting started,” Lucifer commented. He gestured at Sam and Dean, “Have a seat.” They were both thrown back onto the benches behind them, stuck fast. Fear creeped as Lucifer stalked towards them, a predator playing with his prey.

“As much as I get a giggle out of you two – and I do,” Lucifer said with a scornful tone. “There comes a time when every relationship has run its course. So…”

Time slowed as you watched him raise his hand and clench his fist, dread slamming into you, the breath frozen in your lungs.

Immediately, Sam and Dean grunted loudly, looking to be in excruciating pain. The veins in their necks strained against skin, their teeth grinding against the torment Lucifer was inflicting upon them.

“No!” you exclaimed loudly, forcing yourself to rush to Lucifer’s side terrified. “You said you wouldn’t!”

“I never said anything of the sort,” Lucifer replied dryly, his eyes burning into the boys. He cranked his fist and they shouted in agony, their shouts reverberating up your spine.

You reached up trying to pull his arm down to no avail. He was too strong. “Lucifer! Please!”

He refused to look at you, turning his fist sharply again and their grunts turned to weak gasps. The life began leaving their bodies. You watched horrified as they slumped slowly, eyes fluttering. Sam made eye contact with you, despair in his eyes. Your chest heaved as a sob escaped watching their chins dip to their chests, them not moving anymore.

Lucifer sighed, straightening up, his arm coming back down to his side, your own hands still holding on limply.

“Well,” he drawled, “That was satisfactory.”

Frozen to the spot, tears ran down your face looking at your friends. He had killed them.

Suddenly Lucifer grabbed your arm, anxiousness in his tone, “We need to go. Now.”

You barely felt him tug you to him, your eyes not leaving Dean and Sam before the world went dark as Lucifer propelled the two of you with a strong burst of his wings.


End file.
